the unusual match
by LM XD XP
Summary: what happens when leah clearwater runs away to lima to live with her aunt?  Waht romances will start? R&R  rated T 'cause i'm parinoid and contains mild language.
1. running away

**The unusual match**

**I decided to write this I found Puck and Leah both interesting characters in both stories and they have both got prominent romantic backgrounds.**

Leah's POV

I was fed up, way was it always me that messed up, why did everyone hate me. I didn't mean to do it, I only dropped one of Emily's 'special' vases and I was kicked out the house and hated by the whole pack, where as when Jake got angry and phased in her house nearly bringing in the ceiling, Sam merely said that it was a mistake and told Jake not to do it again.

Do they not realise that with Sam and Emily getting married things are a little tough on me? Nope, they just think I'm a cruel hearted bitch.

That's why I'm going and not looking back, Mom won't miss me she always preferred Seth and as for Seth he will be too busy making friends with the leeches that he won't even notice I'm gone.

I mean if they really cared for me they would have made it a little harder for me to run away, I walked out the front door mid day with a suitcase and no-one noticed, Easy. But I did leave a note, it said

_**I can't do this anymore I am fed up of being the outcast, hated by the pack and ignored by my family, sorry but I need to get away from all the madness of the rez. **_

_**From**_

_**Leah **_

I hoped no one would look for me, but then again who would, no one liked me.

I drove off to the only place I knew I would be welcome, Lima Ohio.

**I know it was short but I needed to set the scene and tell you why she had ran away, there will be major Puck in the next section!**


	2. the new girl

**The unusual match **

Rachel's POV

I woke this morning with high hopes for the day, it had been 2 weeks since I was last slushied and everything was going great with my amazing boyfriend. My day brightened when Finn picked me up and drove me to school, he was acting like a proper gentleman it was unusual.

In fact my day was great unit glee practice, we were all sat around laughing and waiting for Mr. Shue, I felt excepted in the group more than usual, Santana even invited me to a girls slumber party at her house, all the girls (plus Kurt) from Glee club were invited and none on the bitchy cheerleaders. It was great we talked about what we did over summer and laughed when Puck and Finn fell over when showing off and Quinn muttered "karma" which made us laugh harder.

Then Sue Sylvester entered the room, the fun atmosphere drained instantly and everyone was quiet. "Lopez," she barked "there is a new girl at this school, you are to show her around and take her too all her lessons," her eyes grazed over the room "basically she is to follow you around all day, except she doesn't have to come to this hell hole, she has tried out for cheerio's and is now head cheerleader" at this Santana gasped and stared to protest "Ah, no arguments, she is in Figgins' office, now I'm going to leave before I catch something" and with that she was gone . Santana stood up, scowling at the door "tell Mr Shue where I am Brittany, Seriously the new girl, head cheerleader," she sighed and shook her head before storming out of the room, talk about killing the mood

Moments later Mr Shue entered; his eyes scanned the faces of the people in front of him "where's Santana?" he asked, and everyone started speaking, trying to tell him what had just happened.

So all we did in glee was talk whilst Mr Shue tried to get Santana back so she could sing her song with Mercedes.

Leah's POV

When I got to school I was hauled into the office and sat down they said I was to be assigned a guide who would help me around school, I tried to ask why I couldn't just use a map but they ignored me. A stern looking woman entered the office and stated that I had to try out for c place on the cheerleading squad, I had never liked the cheerleaders in my old school, they thought they run the place. Always looking down their noses at the 'lesser' people AKA me.

I showed what I could do, she was impressed and said that I was now head cheerleader, great my first day and I had already been elected the queen of the bitches. Apparently, my 'guide' was the old head cheerio and wasn't too pleased about me stealing her place. Her name was Santana.

Santana walked into the room with her arms folded across her chest and a sour look on her face, it was like looking in a mirror only she was wearing a uniform that exposed too much, she had dark skin and long curly black hair tied in a tight ponytail. She was a lot prettier that me, just about every aspect of her was perfect, unlike me I had short feathered hair and boyish mussels, which were one on the cures of being a werewolf, I had a plain face and was overall ugly **(A/N Leah isn't really ugly, that is just how she sees herself, see Julia Jones)** . the girl looked shocked when she saw me, "OK, is Santana and this is Leah, why don't you give her a tour of the school now Miss Lopez," Figgins said, "Erm... no" the girl said with a whole lot of attitude "I am not wasting my time after school giving some random girl a tour of this shitty school, I have better things to be doing with my time"

"mind your language, and aren't you at glee club now anyhow?" he said

"Yep, that is the better thing that I have to do with my time"

"well, Miss Clearwater can go with you,"

"WHAT?" I said alarmed "who said I want to go and watch some glee club?"

"Well it is that or you can wait in here for an hour?" the guidance councillor said "Your Aunt said that she will pick you up at half four." She had a sweet voice which made the whole glee club thing seem like not such a bad idea, or maybe it was because I didn't want to be stuck in an office for an hour "fine, I'll go to the club I said reluctantly,"

**Sorry I couldn't fit puck in but I needed time to set the scene and get Leah and Santana acquainted. I hope you liked.**

**Please review**

**Not anything too mean though **


	3. lady antebellum

**I don't own glee or twilight :'(**

**The unusual match**

Leah's POV

We walked down the halls and entered a room, it contained about 12 people including 1 teacher. They all turned to look at us, "This is Leah Clearwater, the new girl" she said acidly before going to sit next to two other cheerio's, I look around nervously before sitting down as far away from everyone as humanly possible.

The teacher, Mr Shuester, started talking about something but I wasn't listening, I was thinking about La Push, what did mum think when she read the letter, was she upset? Angry? Worried? Annoyed? Relived? Personally I think one of the last two. I thought about what Sam did when he found out, nothing probably, he had never cared for me. None of them had.

I was brought back to reality when one of the girls approached me, "Hi," she said in an over exited voice "I'm Rachel Berry," I just nodded at her. Everyone started to crowd around us and I was starting to feel uncomfortable, I hated being the centre of attention. Everyone else introduced themselves, some giving me more interest than others, "so," said a small boy who had introduced himself as Kurt " Where did you move from?" he questioned "Erm, La Push, in Washington" I answered.

"Why move here? Asked Mercedes

"Well, I have an aunt who lived down here so..."

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Tina asked

"Yep, a little brother, Seth, but he is still in La Push."

"How old is he?"Said Quinn

"15" I answered

"Hang on," said Kurt "Why didn't he move."

I thought for a moment, if I told them I had run away would they send me home? "Well, erm, he stayed there with my mother and I moved in with my aunt," they all gave me a questioning look "I, it's complicated, boyfriend trouble," I said looking at my feet.

They looked like they wanted to ask more, but where stopped when a group of lads entered the room, I guessed they had been playing some kind of sport. I looked at them all but one stood out he was tall, but not too tall, he had muscled arms and was wearing a tight shirt. His hair was shaved into an awesome Mohawk and he was hot.

"Finally" Mr Shue said, we had obviously been waiting for them "oh, guys, this is Leah Clearwater." He said gesturing me " she is following Santana around but isn't part of glee club, yet" he added hopefully, the lads introduced himself, the tallest was called Finn, he had short brown hair and a goofy grin, he was cute in a boyish way, next to him was Mike, he was Asian and was quite skinny but none of them were as good looking as the guy on the end, Puck.

They sat down, puck sitting next to me. I smiled at him before facing the front, where Santana and Mercedes were preparing to perform. They sang River Deep Mountain High by Tina Turner. It was amazing, to say the least. Then Mr Shue told them to think of new songs to sing, Puck turned to face me and said "you should join glee, I mean it isn't that bad. It can be fun." I smiled.

"I would be terrible, I get stage fright and not to mention I can't sing."

He smirked at me "I don't believe you, and if you're nervous I could sing with you."

"Fine, when can I prove to you I can't sing?"

"Now, in the auditorium."

"Fine"

Puck went over to Mr Shue and told him something about giving me the tour and we set of to the auditorium.

This school was so much bigger than the school on the rez, he pointed out where everything was before leading me in to the huge auditorium. He walked behind the stage and came out holding a guitar and two stools. We sat down and started disusing which song to do, in the end we agreed on Lady Antebellum Our kind of love.

He started playing the guitar and singing

**(Puck,**Leah,**both****)**

**Here we go!**

You wear your smile like a summer sky  
Just shining down on me and you  
I swear your heart is a free bird  
On a lazy Sunday afternoon

I love the way that you were up for anything  
Never worried 'bout what people say  
**That's right, oh that's right**  
**What we got is**  
  
**Just like driving on an open highway  
Never knowing what we're gonna find  
Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
****Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of ****love****  
**Mm that's our kind of love**  
****  
Skipping rocks and leaving footprints  
****Down along the riverbank**  
**Always ****holding hands****, never ****making plan**s  
**Just living in the moment, babe  
**  
You get me laughin' with those funny faces  
You somehow always know just what to say   
That's right, **oh that's right  
****What we got is**

**Just like driving on an open highway  
Never knowing what we're gonna find  
Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up**  
**Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of ****love****  
That's our kind of love**

**Oh that's right, baby you and I  
What we got is**

**Just like driving on an open highway  
Never knowing what we're gonna find  
Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up**  
Whoa, oh  
**Just like driving on an open highway  
Never knowing what we're gonna find  
Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
****Whoa, yeah****, that's our kind of love**

Oo, that's our kind of love   
**Oh, that's our kind of love **

**1,2,3, here we go!**  
Oo, yeah  
**That's our kind of love, girl  
****Dontcha know it**

When we finished, he turned to look at me and said "wow, I thought you said you couldn't sing" and I just blushed, I Blushed! I never blush. We started talking about music and ended up singing What can I say by Carrie Underwood and sons of Sylvia. Then my phone buzzed, it was my aunt, I had been so caught up with puck I hadn't noticed it was 5 o'clock. I said bye to him and left to find my aunts car.

I couldn't stop thinking about Puck, and the time I had spent with him. I had never been so happy. O fell asleep and dreamt about him.

**This is set in the first series as the second series isn't on in the UK and I know that Mercedes and Santana aren't supposed to sing River Deep Mountain High till then but I found it on you tube and love it. I hope you liked it**

**Please review.**


	4. the audition

**The unusual match**

**I don't own glee or twilight :'(**

**Thank you to:**

**o0FLAM3S0o**

**MiZzTraditionalGurl**

**For reviewing**

Puck's POV

Football practice had made most the guys late for glee... Again. I swear that Coach Tanaka wanted to get us into trouble. We all walked in to the choir room and Mr Shue said "finally!" in an aspirated voice, he was fed up of waiting for us.

"Oh, guys, this is Leah Clearwater." He said gesturing to a girl sat by the band " she is following Santana around but isn't part of glee club, yet" he added hopefully, we all introduced ourselves. She was, well, she was smoking hot. She had short black hair that barley reached her chin, a perfect body outlined with muscles. Her skin was a deep russet colour and she had dark brown eyes. She was beautiful.

I sat down next to her and we shared a smile before she turned to watch San and Mercedes performing. They were good but I had seen it all before, not wanting to see weird I reluctantly faced the front.

Mr Shue told us to discuss what songs we could sing at regional's and I turned to face her "you should join glee, I mean, it isn't that bad. It can be fun." I said trying to convince her to join glee (as it would give me more time with her and get me into Mr Shuesters' good books, kill two birds with one stone) but not lose my bad boy image at the same time.

"I would be terrible, I get stage fright and not to mention I can't sing." She stated

I smirked at her "I don't believe you, and if you're nervous I could sing with you."

"Fine, when can I prove to you I can't sing?"

"Now, in the auditorium.

"Fine"

I got up and told Mr Shuester that I was going to show Leah around the school since Santana hadn't, I didn't want to tell him that she was auditioning then fine out that she couldn't. It would be mean. He bought my excuse and let us go.

I pointed generally in the direction of everything and gave her direction to most classes on the way to the auditorium, I would not make Mr Shue happy by taking the new girl on a 'tour' then her getting lost.

When we got there I went backstage and reached out for my guitar and two stools. We sat and talked about song choices, we eventually decided on Lady Antebellum Our Kind Of Love. I started to play and sing "Let's go, you wear your smile like a summer sky, Just shining down on me and you..." I sang, when she sang the female lead I was shocked, how could she think that she couldn't sing with a voice like that, but I didn't stop and we sang together. When the song finished all I could say was "wow, and I thought you couldn't sing." At this comment she blushed, the rosy red looked amazing against her dark skin. We started to talk about music, then other things. I wasn't aware of the time that had passed until her phone buzzed and she said that it was five and that she had to go, that she was already late enough. I was too but I was in no rush, my ma would ask where I was and I would say glee club and she would let it drop. She had always approved of me being involved in singing.

But when I got home I found a note on the fridge door from ma saying-

_**Noah,**_

_**I have had to work late again,**_

_**There is frozen pizzas in the freezer and coke in the fridge for your tea,**_

_**Sarah is at Anna's house and will need to be picked up at 7'oclock,**_

_**Make sure she is in bed by 7:30,**_

_**Call me if you need anything,**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Ma**_

I looked at my watch, 5:20, I had a good hour and a half to eat. I go the pizza out and stuck it into the microwave and poured myself a glass of coke, I ate and drank, it didn't taste that bad, which is surprising as I am a shitty cook. When I had finished I went it was 6:00 I watched an old episode of friends, it was one I had seen many times but I needed a way to pass the time. At 6:30 I decided to set off the traffic was always terrible at this time around Anna's.

I was right; I arrived at Anna's at ten past seven when it should have taken me ten minutes. I apologized to Mrs. Smith for being late and thanked for looking after Sarah. Then we left. I went back a different route so it took less time (I couldn't have gone there that way as it was a one way system. We arrived home at seven twenty and I managed to get her into bed 7:40. I was quite pleased with myself. I played on the X-box for a while then got out my guitar and sang some songs. Then I went to sleep, and I did all this whilst thinking about Leah Clearwater.

Leah POV

I was so nervous; I had let Puck talk me into auditioning for glee club. I arrived at school and received my time table, first I had physics (which I hated, but that could have been just 'cause I had a terrible teacher for it at the rez) and then Spanish (my favourite lesson). I knew where the classes where thanks to Puck little tour; I headed to class to see Santana stood outside the door, I planned to say hi to her but she turned her back on me before I could. We entered the class and started working. It was one of the longest hours of my life. It seemed that all physics teachers were boring 'cause this one was worst than my last.

Finally the bell rang and I headed to Spanish class to find the Mr Shuester was my teacher. I was allocated an empty seat and given books. The seat next to me was empty and I hoped so much that it wouldn't be filled by Santana, who hadn't yet arrived, as she had being giving me evils all through first period and I had a feeling she hated me.

But I got lucky, very lucky, Puck came in and took the seat next to me, he smiled at me "looking forward to glee?" he asked "No" I said truthfully "I' shitting myself about singing in public" he looked like he was going to say something but Mr. Shue had started talking, I listen to him and took notes. Then I felt something hit my hand, it was a note from Puck, it read-

_**Don't worry, you're an amazing singer**_

_**And try not to focus on the audience**_

I quickly wrote back

_**Thanks, you give better advice than my first grade music teacher; he told us to imagine the audience in their underwear but when you parents and granddad are there it is not the nicest of images.**_

I threw it back

_**LOL, so you have performed in front of people before then**_

_**Yep, I played the guitar and it went horribly which has only increased my fear of performing in front of a audience**_

_**It will be fine, ^Any idea what he's talking about?^**_

_**How to ask directions, pg 43 in the text book**_

_**Thanks**_

I tucked the note in my folder and continued to note take.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly, and what I had been dreading the most was now here, I followed Puck to glee club.

"Where have you been?" said a bossy voice which I recognized as Rachel,

"Convincing Leah to audition for glee club" he replied gesturing the door where I then appeared. "Would it be alright if she sang a duet with me? She's got stage fright." He questioned Mr Shue nodded, Puck picked up his guitar and began to play and sing and I found myself joining in, it wasn't half as bad as I had thought I just concentrated on the music and forgot about the group of teenagers that sat watching me. When I had finished to group applauded and I was welcomed into glee. I sat down with the rest of the and listened as Mr Shuester told us the new assignment, to sing a song that represented a very emotional time in our lives, I was torn between two 'Papa, can you hear me' about when my dad died or 'fearless' (Colbie Callait ) for when Sam duped me for Emily. I settled for fearless as I thought it suited my vocals more.

**The next chapter will be everyone's reactions to Leah leaving,**

**I hoped you liked it**

**Please review**


	5. In La Push

**The unusual match**

**I thought you may want to know what was happening at la push**

**Thank you to-**

o0FLAM3S0o

LakeBlackwater94

Blackbeltbrea

Blondie99

**For reviewing **

Sue's POV

"Leah," I called up the stairs "LEAH!"

I stormed up the stairs to find that her bedroom door was wide open and there was no-one there, her drawers and cupboards were open and empty. Her suitcase was gone and there was a note on her bed. I walked over picked it up and read it, it said-

_**I can't do this anymore I am fed up of being the outcast, hated by the pack and ignored by my family, sorry but I need to get away from all the madness of the rez. **_

_**From**_

_**Leah **_

Tears welled up in my eyes as I read it, my baby had left me. I had never know that she felt that way, that she thought I ignored her, that the pack hated her.

Where was she? Did anyone know that she was leaving? I decided that if anyone knew anything it would be one of the wolves so she headed down to the Uley house hold to find that it was just Emily there, she knocked on the door "hello sue," said Emily sweetly "are you alright?"

"No" I stated bluntly "did Leah mention anything about going away?" she shook her head "why?" she asked I handed her the note "oh," she said looking shocked "well, I'm going to go to the Cullen's to see whether Edward or Jacob know anything, Thank you," I choked out before leaving.

Emily's POV

I re-read the note at least 10 times trying to see if there was a way that it didn't mean that she had left, I felt so guilty, if I hadn't over reacted about the vase being broken this never would have happened. I just sat there crying until I heard voices coming from outside, I quickly tried to clean away the tears as I knew that Sam would over react. I busied myself making muffins as the teen wolves entered, Sam walked over to me but Jared spotted the note on the table, "Em, what's this? " he said picking it up he read it before exclaiming "WHAT THE FUCK? Leah's ran away?" all I could do was nod ore tears spilling from my red and bloodshot eyes, Sam wrapped his arms around me and cradled my head on his chest.

Jared's POV

I am fed up with Jacobs pack, there was only two of them working, Quil and Embry, I understand that Seth can't work after the blood sucker attacked him and damaged his nerve, Dr Cullen had stressed that he mustn't phase for a least a week. Ok Jacob wants to spent time with Renesmee; but I wanted to spend time with Kim, Time that I was now wasting doing double shifts but Leah had no excuse, she should stop being a lazy bitch and start pulling her weight.

Once we finished our shifts we went to Emily's for some food. When we got there Emily was making muffins, I spotted a hand written letter on the table "Em, what's this?" I asked picking it up I read it "WHAT THE FUCK? Leah's ran away?" I asked, at this Emily started crying and Sam comforted her. Hang on, I looked back down at the note, she thinks that the pack hates her? Which one? We both cared about her, but maybe we didn't show that. I now felt extremely guilty for all the things I had said and done to her.

Sam's POV

I was fed up, I had had to listen to Jared thinking about how Jacobs pack should pull it weight for 4 hours, but I couldn't help myself agreeing with him on the fact that Leah has no excuse. I wandered up the steps of my house to see my gorgeous fiancée baking. I was walking across the kitchen when Jared picked up something from the kitchen table questioning what it was, I saw his eyes scan the page before he shouted "WHAT THE FUCK? Leah's ran away?" what? I thought. Emily turned around to face us her eyes red from crying with fresh tears streaming down her face. I gently cradled her in my arms, I knew that this was my fault, I had over reacted about the vase and I shouldn't have kicked her out, I felt so guilty.

Seth's POV

I was hanging with the Cullens, whilst I was on 'sick leave' Jacob and Nessie were playing with her toys, Rosalie was watching them with a sour look on her face, Edward was playing the piano whilst Bella watch him, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Alice were all hunting. Everything was fine till there was a knock on the door; "Come in" Edward called and in came my mum. She was hunched over and crying, everyone turned to look at her as I got up to try and comfort her "what's wrong?" I asked, thought I was not really sure that I wanted to know the answer, my mum never cried, the last time she cried was when dad died. "Leah's... Gone" she managed to say through sobs. I obviously looked confused as she looked at me and said "Her rooms empty, all her clothes are gone and she left a note, it said..." she said before breaking down, once she had regained her composure she begun again "it said- I can't do this anymore I am fed up of being the outcast, hated by the pack and ignored by my family, sorry but I need to get away from all the madness of the rez. From Leah" It was obvious that she had read the note many times to know if from memory. I thought about what she had said, that Leah thought she was an outcast, that the pack hated her, that we ignored her, it was too much. I sat down on the nearest seat in shock.

Leah had gone.

No-one's POV

The whole room had responded to the news, Edward had stopped playing, Bella was looking at her feet, Rosalie was staring into space, Jacob had stopped playing and was deep in thought, Nessie, who seemed to be fully aware of the situation, had a single tear running down her cheek and Seth was sat down with guilt written all over his face.

Jacob's POV

What? Leah had left? Why? Who was going to be my Beta? Where was? Was she OK? I kept thinking of questions that no-one could answer. Glancing down I saw that Nessie was crying, I gently lifted her up and cradled her in my arms. Her small hands reached out to touch my face; she showed me memories of her playing with Leah. It took all I had not to leave, phase, find Leah, but I had to be here for my Renesmee.

Edward POV

I was sat at the piano letting Bella hear a song I had wrote for Nessie **(see moonlight Brian Crain-** **.com/watch?v=EF4XLTXt74w&feature=related ) **when I heard a knock at the door, I called "come in" and Sue Clearwaterentered. It was clear she was upset, Seth comforted her and she told us that Leah had left, at this I abruptly stopped playing, why? Where? When? Where a few of the questions that crossed my mind. I had always felt sympathy for Leah, knowing that she felt like an outcast, but I never thought that she would run away.

But obviously, I was wrong.

**Hope you liked it.**

**I was thinking that emily's point of view may be interesting**

**Please review**


	6. fearless

**The unusual match**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while,**

**I got caught up in Christmas**

**Thank you to-**

o0FLAM3S0o

Blondie99

Jo Harv.

Nico Rocks

**For reveiwing**

**Lima, Ohio**

Quinn's POV

Wow, the new girl could sing, I supposed that Puck was going to make a move on her. I didn't know how she would take that. He can be a good boyfriend but he is still a complete man whore and I don't think that she really needed another troublesome boyfriend. After all, she said that she moved out here with boyfriend troubles.

Rachel's POV

Oh My Word. I couldn't believe what I heard, she was an amazing singer (not as good as me, but that goes without saying). So, is she dating Noah? I think she should, she looks like the kind of girl that can keep him in line; I mean have you seen her muscles? I don't think that Noah has had a girlfriend since the whole baby gate situation, she would be good for him.

Kurt's POV

The new girl seems nice, has a hell of a voice and acts modestly about it, unlike some people *cough*Rachel*cough*. She had terrible dress sense but me and 'Cedes would soon change that. I had planned to hold a glee club sleepover to give Rachel a makeover, but now it seems I'll need to add Leah to that list.

Puck's POV

After we had finished the whole glee club applauded, they seemed just as impressed with her as I was. I looked over to Leah who was blushing and looking down at the floor. She looked so cute when she blushed. Did I just call a girl cute? Wow, that isn't badass.

We returned to our seats and Mr Shuester said that she was officially a member of the glee club, she looked quite pleased with that, and then he set a new assignment, to sing a song that represented a very emotional time in our lives.

I didn't know what to do, I have never been one of these people that can express their feelings easily. Anyway, I wouldn't know what to do it about, the baby gate situation, maybe the main emotion there was confusion. I could do it about when my dad abandoned us, but I don't like talking about that never mind singing about how emotionally it affected me; there was one song that I could sing, it was by the midnight beast (who if you haven't heard of them there a band on youtube who generally sing about comedy) it was called 'Daddy' and was about when one of their dads, but it was still a bit soppy.

I wondered what Leah was going to do her song about, I had been thinking about Leah a lot since I met her.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Leah's POV

I was so nervous about my performance in glee, yes I had performed in front of them before, but I had Puck then I don't know, but when I think about it I would much rather be here than listening to Sam's thoughts about how amazing Emily was and everyone else's thoughts on how much I was a bitch, so I was lucky to be here.

I walked into the choir room and took my seat next to puck, who smiled at me, I watched as hurt sang his own version of Rose's Turn, he was amazing, how did a boy manage to hit them notes?

Rachel sang 'on my own' which Puck told me she always sang and had auditioned with. Then it was me, I stood up shakily and said "I'm going to sing Fearless by Colbie Calliat"

When the music started my nerves increased, I sang-

**If that's the way you love you've got to learn so much**

**If that's the way you say goodbye**

**Then this is how it ends and I'm alright with it**

**You're never gonna see me cry 'cause I've cried**

**So go on go on and break my heart**

**I'll be okay there's nothing you can do to me**

**That's ever gonna bury me**

I remembered the night Sam dumped me "I'm sorry Leah, I just don't love you any more" he had said I had managed to mumble "what" through my flow of tears** "**Lee-Lee, I am so sorry, I love Emily. Goodbye" he responded before running off into the wood to see his precious Emily

**So go on go on and leave my love**

**Out on the street I'm fearless**

**Better believe I'm fearless fearless**

**If this is how it hurts it couldn't get much worse**

**If this is how it feels to fall**

**Then that's the way it is we live with what we miss**

**We learn to build another wall till it falls**

**So go on go on and break my heart**

**I'll be okay there's nothing you can do to me**

**That's ever gonna bury me**

**So go on go on and leave my love**

**Out on the street I'm fearless**

**Better believe I'm fearless fearless**

**If it's between love and losing**

**And to never have known the feeling I'd still side with love**

**And if I end up lonely at least I will be there knowing I believe in love**

At this point I was choking back tears, I missed Sam more than ever, why did I even care about him? All he had done was break my heart.

**Go on go on and break my heart**

**I'll be okay I'm fearless**

**Better believe I'm fearless fearless**

**Go on go on and break my heart**

**I'll be okay there's nothing you can do to me**

**That's ever gonna bury me**

**So go on go on and leave my love**

**Out on the street I'm fearless**

**Better believe I'm fearless fearless**

**I'm fearless**

**So go on and leave my love**

**Go on and leave my love**

**Go on and leave my love**

**Better believe I'm fearless fearless**

**Fearless fearless**

Everyone started clapping and I returned to my seat, then Sue Sylvester came in to talk to mr Shuester. When he had left, Kurt turned to me and said "who was that about?"

"Is that about why you left Washington?" Quinn asked

"What did your boyfriend do?" Mercedes questioned

"Why did he?" Rachel chipped in

I looked down at the floor, I didn't want to talk about him "she doesn't have to tell you if she doesn't want to" a voice said, I looked up to see Puck, I smiled at him "well, I just don't like talking about him, he broke my heart." I said before returning my gaze to the floor.

I thought they were going to question me more but the Mr. Shuster came in and said that we had a slot in assembly so we would hear everyone else's later, but we needed to come up with a group number. The time passed pretty quickly and soon I was in the my car riding home.

**Hope you liked it **

**How many of you just want puck to jump out of the screen, I most certainly do.**

**Please review**


	7. the date

**The unusual match**

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to update, I have no excuse**

**Thank you to**

Blondie99

o0FLAM3S0o

Flaca514

LHNT

Blackbeltbrea

PearlAngel16

**For reviewing my last chapter**

**I thought I would try and write this chapter more from Puck's POV than usual, but still some of Leah's**

Puck's POV

Wow. Leah is an amazing singer, how can she not see that. She sang a song, Colbie Calliat's Fearless, and I could tell that she was close to tears. I wanted to know which dick head had broke her heart. He was so going to pay.

The rest of them started asking her questions about this guy and they didn't seem to notice how to it obviously upset her, I intervened. They should have left her alone. She was trying to make them shut up, but they were so stupid they didn't get the hint. Insensitive.

I couldn't imagine her as a girl who cries, like she said, she is fearless. I liked her for that, she is like Santana but not evil. Well, I also like her as she is super hot...

I have a plan though, to ask her out after glee club. I'd take to the movies or maybe a meal to breadstix, I wouldn't make it too soppy as I have a bad boy image to maintain. But romantic enough to make her fall for me, once she was draw in with the Puckerman charm, she would never have another guy break her heart. Man, I'm going soft.

**IN GLEE CLUB THE NEXT DAY**

In glee my plan seemed a lot less simple; Leah was constantly talking Kurt, Quinn, Mercedes and Tina. I couldn't get her on her own, not that I'm not bad ass enough to ask her when there's others around, it's just I think that Quinn would bite my head off for talking to her, she did that when I talked to Kurt despite the fact I'm completely straight she thought I would date him then break his heart, I don't do that to all the girls I date, actually it doesn't happen to many, I don't date that many girl as a matter of fact. I usually just hook up with girls once or we date and it doesn't work we agree to break up, like with Quinn and Rachel. So I waited till the end, till most of them had left. When only Rachel, Finn and Mike remained I walked over to her "hey Leah" I said casually flashing her my infamous smirk, she looked up "oh, hey Puck, how you doing?"

"Fine" I answered a little too quickly "so I was wondering if you wanted to go the movies on Friday night? Like a date?" and to my relief she smiled "sure, that would be great" she replied "I've got to go... see ya" she said before leaving and I could help watching her ass as she did.

I went home knowing I could sleep happy, and apparently my joyous mood was obvious to the people in my family as when I was watching TV my sister stated "Someone's making you happy" I looked up at her "just a good day at school, that's all" I lied; I didn't need my mum to find out I was dating again too soon, she already hates me for the baby gate situation and I didn't really want my sister in my business anyhow "liar, you like a girl" she knew me too well "it's none of your business" she smiled, that meant she was right. I got up and went to my room and started playing my guitar, nothing in particular just random notes. Finally I got bored and went to sleep, and guess what I dreamt about Leah.

Leah's POV

The next glee club we were practicing group numbers, it was fun and it took my mind off home. But also it gave me time to look (stare) at Puck. At the end, when it was just us too and a couple of others, he approached me

"Hey Leah." He said flashing a smirk at me

"Oh, hey, Puck how you doing?" I said trying not to let on that my heart was racing

"Fine" he said "so I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies on Friday night? Like a date?" I was shocked, did Noah Puckerman just ask me out on a date, I smiled. "Sure that would be great, I've got to go... see ya" I said before leaving. When I reached my car I was in a daze. Wow, did that just happen?

Was I just asked out by Noah Puckerman? Like, the hottest guy I have ever seen?

Wow!

I didn't think I would ever date again, not after what happened with Sam. But I felt something different with Puck. Well, at least I know he's not going to imprint one of my cousins.

**Friday night**

Man, I was so nervous. This was the first date I had had in years, and with the hottest guy I have seen, ever.

I wasn't the girly type and so I didn't want to get too dressed up, I ended up wearing a pair of skinny jeans, black converse and a dark grey top with red roses on it. I added a bit of lippy and mascara and a cardigan, grabbed my purse and waited by the door. I still had twenty minutes before he got here but I could make myself do anything.

At 6o'clock the door bell rang, I was almost hyperventilating.

I open the door to see Puck leaning against the door frame; he was wearing a white tee-shirt and a flannel shirt with blue jeans and boots. He looked amazing.

"Are you ready, milady?" he asked making me blush

"Sure" I said blushing even more, he took me by the hand and lead me to his car, he opened the door for and helped me in. He was a real gentle man.

He drove me to the bowling alley and we started a game. I was ok at bowling, when I went with Seth Mum and Dad it was all about winning but it wasn't like that this time. It was fun and exciting, I didn't seem to have to work to make conversation with him it was easy. He showed me how to bowl 'properly' which got me a strike, and so I won the game.

We then went and got a burger and chips from the restaurant near-by. It was better than I ever thought it would be, I had been worried that he might take me to some fancy place for dinner for a super romantic date and that is sweet and everything but it really isn't me. Like I said I am not the girly type. The date was perfect we chatted about everything from school to football, it was interesting but I could tell that there was a lot that he didn't want people to know. I wanted to know, but I knew he would never tell me.

I didn't want out get out of the car when we pulled up outside my house, he got out of the car and opened up my door again, he lead me to the door step. The lights were shining in through the glass panels in the door, I gazed into his beautiful eyes, not know what was going to happen next, he started to lean in towards. Our lips met and moved in perfect synchronisation. I swear I saw fireworks, I didn't want this moment to end, but it did. Too soon. He pulled away and looked me straight in the eye, "I see you on Monday" he said before returning to his car. I was frozen for a moment, but I regained my composure, open the door and ran to my bedroom .I collapsed on my bed, I lay there till I heard a knock on my door. My Auntie came in, she a tall woman with long dark her, her Quileute descent was obvious. "So... how was your date?" she asked with a cheeky smile, she had always acted more like my older sister than my aunt "So, where did he take? What did he do? Did he kiss you?" I laughed at her she was really just like a big kid "Well," I started "he took me to the bowling alley and we went bowling funnily enough and as foe your last question, mind your own business." She smiled "That means yes, and a bowling alley, that isn't very romantic... or expensive. He is a cheap skate." She said as it there was no doubt about it "No," I said "I don't care if it wasn't that romantic it was still fun. And he isn't cheap."

"What is he like then?"

"Amazing"

"Wow, I haven't heard you say that about a guy in a while. So does this mean you're over Sam?" I stopped and thought, I didn't miss Sam. I was happy for him, him and Emily, I hadn't thought about him all night, I was happy without him. "Yes, I am over him" I said confidently. She smiled, we sat up and talked about boys all night, Auntie Elle was a great friend.

**Pucks POV**

Well, today was the day I was taking Leah for our date. We had seen each other around school and exchanged smiles but we hadn't talked since I asked her out. I was nervous, hang on I'm Noah Puckerman I don't get nervous.

I had a shower before putting on white tee-shirt flannel shirt and jeans. I walked downstairs to find my little sister, Sarah, watching SpongeBob, I know that she is 6 but why does she watch this crap. I sat and watched the clock as the hands turned slowly. When they reached half five I was sick of waiting. I got into my car and started to drive around the block, I had no idea where I was going I was just wasting time, waiting till it got to the right time. After driving aimlessly for 20 minutes I set off for Leah's house, I arrived dead on time.

I walked over to the door and knocked, I leant against the door, it swung open and Leah was stood there, she looked amazing. Her look was simple but it made her look even more beautiful, if that was possible. She didn't look slutty or over dressed but modest. We spoke and then I lead her to my car, I had decided to take her bowling; she didn't seem very girly so I didn't want to make it overly romantic.

We played a game, she was good but was behind; I decided to be kind, I showed her a good technique than meant she got only strikes and spares. She won but it was close, we were having such a good time and time seemed to fly. We went to get a burger and chips, I was surprised that she ate a full portion but I liked that she wasn't concerned about how much she ate; she obviously kept in good shape by working out. We sat and talked and laughed. I found out that she was awesome, she liked football and we supported the same team, it was amazing.

When we got to the car I opened the door for her again and she got in. I drove to her house and we got out, I walk with her to the front step; I loved the way the dim light from the house made her look. I leaned in pressing my lips to hers, we kissed. I wanted the moment to last forever but I pulled away and looked into her eyes "I'll see you Monday" I said before turning towards my car and leaving her on the door step.

When I got home I sat on my bed and got out my phone, I scrolled down to Leah's number (we had exchanged them on the date) and thought about texting her but decided it was too needy, I'd text her later.

**I hope you liked it, **

**P.S. Blackbeltbrea, thank you for your review I will try and include more Sue in my next chapter **

**If you have any ideas on how the plot should go fell free to comment**

**Please review; they give me inspiration to write more**


	8. your song

**The unusual match**

**There will be more Sue in this chapter.**

Leah's POV

Me and Noah had texted all weekend, and called each other a few times too. He said I could call him Noah, so I do; I think it suits him better. He wasn't the only one I texted, during the week I had acquired the numbers of Kurt, Mercedes and Artie. For once in my life I had a social life! Wow.

I had my first cheerleading practice on the Monday; I didn't like the skimpy outfit but didn't want to get on Coach Sylvester's nerves.

I got out of my car and walked into school, some of the jocks wolf whistled but I silence them with a glare. I was getting books out of my locker when Noah appeared, "Hey Babes, how was your weekend?" he said catching hold of my hand, "good" I smiled; at least he wasn't embarrassed to be seen with me. He looked me up and down, smirking "You look hot in that outfit." He stated, I rolled my eyes "No, I look like a slut." He frowned "if you think that the outfits are slutty why did you try out?" I shrugged "'Cause I wanted to." I replied before walking to practice, flashing him a smile on the way.

I got there dead on time, good thing too. Coach made a girl cry as she was three minutes late. Cheerleading was easy in comparison to chasing and killing vampires though it did require the same amount of team work. We were constantly getting shouted at, in the two minutes break we had the Miss Sylvester approached me "You are great at cheering, you must have past experience." I shook my head "never done it before." I answered "well, you are a natural." She said before becoming serious "you are going to get me that national's trophy no matter what it means you give up. Cheerleading is your life now. Got it?" she said before announcing that break was over and we were to begin again. It was fun, we constructed the triangle and I was at the top; it was fun till we all fell. Coach didn't like that, not one bit "you're sloppy!" she shouted "stop cry and get cheering if you're to hurt to, get off my squad! She was tough and I admired her for that but maybe she could do it but be a little less mean. The rest of practice was fun and I could see why the waiting list was so long.

**Sue's POV**

Cheerio practice was abysmal today; they couldn't even construct a simple triangle. It was sloppy, which I told them. There was one good thing that came out of the practice, my new head cheerleader displayed how well suited she was to her post. She is a great team player who can pull of some great moves. I warned her that is she blew it as my ticket to national's she would regret it.

Other than practice, I had a great day; Miss Pillsbury even had a nervous breakdown at lunch, oh the hilarity. Mr Shuester got angry at me for demeaning his stupid little club and I put him in his place, messing with him and his little club was a lot more amusing than you would assume.

**Leah's POV**

I went to my first periods and went to the cafeteria; I had gone home for lunch the past week and this was my first time in here, I was wondering where to sit when Noah came up behind me and grabbed my hand. "hey, you're eating in here today? Come sit with me and the glee club." He said with a smile; he grabbed my hand and led me to a table.

We sat down and I said hi to everyone, I was about to eat my hotdog when Kurt gasped "Leah, do you know how many carbohydrates are in that? It is so bad for your heath!" I laughed "I don't care Kurt, I eat as much as I want and burn it off at the gym." The whole table laughed and most the lads agreed and Kurt just rolled his eyes.

Lunch was fun we sat and talked, it was like when we used to do at Emily's but everyone liked me. I loved it. Everyone else seemed to have a good time too, it was really unusual scene for me, this many people happy in one place.

I loved all the people in glee club, Rachel was a little over the top but she was a nice girl at heart, Finn was a great guy with great dancing skills (!), Mercedes was a good friend that always stuck up for you, Kurt was an awesome gut with an awesome fashion sense, Tina was a quiet girl with an the a kind heart, mike was an great dancer, Quinn and Santana where nice behind the bitchy exterior (a bit like me) , Brittany was just sweet, Artie was a nice guy who seemed to put everyone else first and Noah, well there was no words.

The last few lessons passed quickly, I couldn't wait for the glee meeting this afternoon. As we all filled into the choir room I could feel excitement bubbling inside of me, I know it was only the third time I had been but it was still fun. And I got to see Noah.

I never thought I would sing in public but here I was sat in a choir room ready to sing with a group of amazing people. We were all sat in the room chatting, Finn was sat at the drum and Noah had his guitar in hand. Santana, britanny, Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes were singing. I was playing the guitar quietly, it was a song that I loved 'if I die young' by The Band Perry, it's a really pretty song.

Mr Shue came in and we all went silent and waited for him to speak. He hesitated then spoke, "I want you to sing a song you think that glee should sing. The winning song we will sing as a group number at sectionals." He sighed, something told me this wasn't his idea "please... pick a sensible and appropriate song, please..." he smiled at us and sat down saying that we should get on with it.

I did not know what to do. I don't know what songs would be good for glee club, I do like a lot of songs, can't sing many of them. I was thinking maybe Teenage Dreams by Katy Perry or Your Song from The Moulin Rouge. I decided on the latter.

I started strumming my guitar to the vague tune of the song, I looked over at Noah to see him playing the guitar and singing under his breath. If I didn't have werewolf hearing I wouldn't be able hear but I could tell he was singing 'only the good die young', he was amazing.

Kurt was sat next to me brain storming Lady Gaga and Britney Spears, Mercedes was looking at Tina Turner songs on her iPod and Rachel looked as if she was going to explode if she didn't start singing; soon after she retreated to the auditorium to sing her heart out.

**Next week in glee club**

We all entered the room and took a seat; Mr Shue entered an asked us who wanted to go first, Rachel jumped at the chance "I would like to sing 'Amazing Grace' please enjoy"

"**Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me...  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see.**__****

T'was Grace that taught...  
my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear...  
the hour I first believed._****_

**Through many dangers, toils and snares...  
we have already come.  
T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far...  
and Grace will lead us home.**__****

The Lord has promised good to me...  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be...  
as long as life endures.__****

Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
and mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess within the veil,  
a life of joy and peace._**  
**_**  
When we've been here ten thousand years...  
bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise...  
then when we've first begun.**__****

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me...  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see."

She may be a total self obsessed diva but she had one hell of a voice.

"Very nice Rachel, now who is next?" Mr Shue asked, no-one responded "No-one? Leah?" I sighed and agreed to sing my song

I stood up in front of everyone and said "Hi, I'm going to sing 'My Song' from the Moulin Rouge." I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I started to sing.

"**It's a little bit funny  
This feeling inside  
I'm not one of those people  
Who can easily hide**

I don't have much money,  
But boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house  
Where we both could live.

If I was a sculptor, (but then again no)  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show

I know it's not much,  
But it's the best I can do

My gift is my song  
And this one's for you.

And you can tell everybody  
that this is your song.  
It may be quite simple but  
now that it's done.

Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
that I put down in words  
how wonderful life is now you're in the world.

Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss.  
Well some of these verses  
Well they, they got me quite cross.  
But the sun's been kind  
while I wrote this song.

It's for people like you  
that keep it turned on.

So excuse me forgetting,  
but these things I do.  
You see I've forgotten  
if they're green or they're blue.  
Anyway the thing is,  
what I really mean,  
yours are the sweetest eyes  
I've ever seen.

And you can tell everybody  
that this is your song.  
It may be quite simple, but  
Now that it's done.

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world!"

They all stood up and gave me and standing ovation. I blushed and hid my face. I walked over to sit at Noah's side and he smiled at me "You were great." he whispered. "Now, Noah, what songs have you prepared?" he smirked "Billy Joel's Only the good die young."

He stood up and picked up his guitar, Brian started to play the piano into. Noah joined in with his guitar and sang along .

"**Come out Virginia, don't let me wait  
You ****Catholic**** girls start much too late  
Oh but sooner ****or later**** it comes down to fate  
I might as well be the one**

He was an amazing singer. I was in awe.

**Well they showed you a statue told you to pray  
they built you a temple and locked you away  
Oh but they never told you ****the price**** that you pay  
For things that you might have done**

**Only the good die young  
that's what I said  
only the good die young  
only the good die young**

I loved this song, he was so…

Is there a word?

**You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd  
we ain't too pretty we ain't too proud  
we might be laughing a bit too loud  
Oh but that never hurt no one**

**So come on Virginia show me a sign  
send up a signal and I'll throw you the line  
the stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind  
never lets in the sun**

Everyone, including me, got up and started to dance. It was so fun, I haven't danced in ages

**Darlin' only the good die young  
Whoa oooh oooh  
I tell you  
only the good die young  
only the good die young**

**You got a nice ****white dress**** and a party on your confirmation  
you got a ****brand new**** soul  
Hmmm and a cross of gold  
But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information  
you didn't count on me  
when you were counting on your rosary  
**

**Whoa oooh oh**

**They say there's a heaven ****for those**** who will wait  
Some say it's better but I say it ain't  
I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints  
The sinners are much more fun**

**You know that only the good die young  
Whoa oooh baby hey**

**I tell you  
Only the good die young  
Only the good die young**

**Well your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation  
Oh she never cared for me  
But did she ever say a prayer for me?  
Whoa whoa oh**

**Come out come out come out Virginia don't let me wait,  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
Sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well be the one,  
**

**You know that only the good die young**

**I'm telling ****you baby****  
You know that only the good die young  
Only the good die young  
Only the good  
Only the good die young"**

We all cheered and when back to our seats. There was no time for any other performances today and so we went home. I had talked to Noah all through the week and we had met up over the weekend but nothing much else had happened; I was happy to keep it like this.

**Puck's POV**

We got a new glee assignment last lesson; it was to perform a song you think that glee club should perform. I quickly decided on a song, whilst practicing it I glanced over to look at Leah who was staring glassy eyed as she quietly played the guitar, her fingers floating over the notes. She was so beautiful.

l When Mr. Shue asked us who wanted to go first no-one was surprised when Rachel jumped at the chance. She sang 'Amazing Grace' it was good but I wouldn't say amazing; we all applauded. Then Leah got up and sang her song.

Wow.

She sang a song from the Moulin Rouge, it was amazing. She is a wonderful vocalist, how could she not see that? It astounded me. I plan to take her out again, maybe to see a film or something since we had so much fun the last two times. We all gave her a standing ovation except Rachel who frowned at the fact the she was stealing her spotlight.

It was my turn next, I got up and picked up my guitar; Brian played the introduction and I joined in. I liked performing but I didn't mind not being in the spotlight all the time, unlike some people *cough*Rachel*cough*. Everyone go up and started to dance. Leah looked so good when she danced.

**Kurt's POV**

Wow, Rachel doesn't miss an opportunity to show off; I had to stop myself from laughing at the look on her face as Leah sang. Speaking of Leah, her and Puck were now an official couple. They weren't as showy as other couples and rarely kissed in public, but you could tell that they enjoyed each other's company. They were a good couple.

**Rachel's POV**

This isn't fair I was so much better than that Clearwater girl yet the glee club gave her a standing ovation and not me! How? It was because of me that we got to regional's last year, does that not count for anything? I never get the praise I deserve.

She was now dating Noah, I didn't mind that too much. She could put him in his place.

**Mr Shuster's POV**

I was slightly nervous about what the kids may sing, I wasn't into most popular music and I didn't want anything inappropriate. First to perform was Rachel she sang 'Amazing Grace', I thought that it was a good song and I could arrange it so that it would work with all twelve kids singing but I hadn't heard all the songs. Next it was Leah, she sang 'Your Song' it was a sweet melody that suited her voice well, it wasn't going to be easy for them to pick a song. The songs were equally as good, I didn't like the fact that the kid favoured Leah over Rachel as they didn't like Rachel, but I couldn't change them. Then Puck sang his song, 'Only the good die young' it was quite impressive to see him singing a solo as it wasn't a regular occurrence, he was actually a very good singer. I wanted to hear more but that is all we had time for.

It had came to my attention that Puck and Leah were dating, I knew that Puck had a image and was known for breaking girls hearts and I didn't want him to live up to it. I wasn't going to stop them dating, I know that young love can blossom, it happened with me and Terri, but that didn't last, did it?

My life wasn't as easy as it used to be, my love life is so complicated, with the divorce from Terri and my hidden feelings for Emma; my job is complicated, complicated by Sue Sylvester, today she confronted Figgins and got the glee club budget cut by 3%, it doesn't sound like much but we are already running on empty; then to make matters she upset Emma today causing her to have a mini breakdown, does that woman know no limits?

**Quinn's POV**

So, Puck was dating the new girl, I was happy for him; after the baby gate situation we had become good friends, I knew that he needed a good girlfriend and I think that is what he has found. He was lucky.

**Auntie Elle POV's**

I was happy for Leah, she had found herself a good boyfriend. She had told me all about him that night after her first date, she had described him as an amazing guy, kind, funny, a real gentleman, she said he was everything she had always wanted. And since then she hadn't stopped smiling.

I could see that she was finally over Sam Uley and was moving on with her life.

I was proud of her.


	9. family

**The unusual match,**

**I wanted bring some La Push drama to Ohio **

**(in La Push)**

**Seth's POV**

I wanted to see Leah, but how? She didn't pick up her phone and we had no idea where she could have gone. Who would have taken her in? Was it family...?

AUNTIE ELLE! That's where she'll be, those two were always really close and the rest of us lost contact with her when dad died. I had to go to Lima.

I wanted to tell mum that I knew where she was and I would go and bring her home, but I couldn't could I? I didn't even know for certain whether it that was where she was and I wasn't going to drag her home so if she didn't want to come back...

I needed to at least tell mum I was looking for her or she would think that I had run away too, so that is what I did.

I went over to the Cullen's and found my mum talking to Charlie, I walked over to them. "Mum?" I asked she looked at me "yes, dear?" I sighed "I think I have an idea about where Leah may be." Everyone turned to look at me "you do?" she questioned eagerly, I nodded. "well, Where?" I sighed "I... with some family, I just wanted to talk to her see if she is coming home. I'm not going to force her to." I could see the excitement in her eyes "yes, but if she has gone far, like outside of Washington, I'm not letting you go on your own." I nodded

"So, who wants to come?"

In the end, it turned out quite a lot of people did. There was, Jacob, Quill, Embry, Paul, Jared and Sam all the people who had been in the wolf pack the wolf pack before me. Emily had wanted to come but had agreed it would be easier if she didn't as we wanted to travel in wolf form for speed; we promised to phone her with updates.

We all met on first beach that night after explaining the situations to the others.

"Where are we going, Seth?" asked Jared

"Yeah, you haven't told us." Agreed Paul

"We're going to Ohio. Lima, Ohio. I know it will be a long trip but you don't have to come if you don't feel like you can manage" I added looking at their displeased faces

"Well, we better get going now then" said Jake before walking towards the wood, we all followed.

By car the journey would have taken about 40 hours but we made in there in just 26. It would have been more like 24 if we hadn't got hungry along the way. It wasn't the most pleasant of journeys either, constantly listening to people moan about how they have to leave their imprints behind and bitching about Leah; they didn't have to come if they didn't want to. We arrived at 11o'clock and decided to get some sleep, we slept in a small forest nearby; it wasn't a five star hotel but it wasn't that bad to sleep in.

In the morning we set off for auntie Elle's house, it took quite some time as I haven't been here since I was about 10 and we kept getting lost. Finally, at half ten, after an hour of searching, we found it. I told the guys to let me talk to her, I walked up the steps and rung the bell. I heard distant footsteps as she padded down the stairs then open the door; I smiled, I had been ages since I had seen her and didn't. She was a lot younger than my dad would have been, late twenties I think. She stared at me wide eyed "Seth?" she asked "Hey, auntie Elle." Then she pulled me into a hug "wow, did no-one tell anabolic steroids are bad for you?" I laughed "You and your friends can come in" we all wondered into the house and sat down on the couch. "So," she said "I guess you're here about Leah?" we all nodded "Well, you can either wait here for about 5 hours or go up to her school to see her."

"She goes to school?" Paul asked

"Yes, I wasn't pleased that she dropped out at La Push" Auntie replied

"So, where is this school?" asked Sam, she hesitated, I knew she didn't like sam for waht he did to Leah but hoped that she wouldn't hold that against us. "Go down the road, turn right, then follow the road down to the traffic lights. At the traffic lights turn left and go straight down that road, at the next set of traffic light go straight ahead, you shouldn't miss it." She said before going into the kitchen. I knew that she didn't want to betray Leah's trust.

We followed the instructions without getting lost (surprisingly) and arrived at the school Auntie Elle was right, you couldn't miss it, it was huge; and we had to find Leah in this maze of buildings. I thought it was logical to ask someone but everyone else insisted we find her on our own. "it will be a challenge" Paul had said , he wasn't wrong there.

**Leah's POV**

Life just kept getting better. Kurt had just invited me, along with the rest of the glee club, to a sleepover at his tonight; after a quick call to Elle I was allowed to go. When I called Elle she sounded different, nervous maybe, but I thought nothing of it.

Glee is the best part of my week; me and all my friends get together and hang out. We sit, sing, laugh, talk, it is fun. I sit and sing with Noah and we enjoy each others company. And to my pleasure there was a glee club tonight after school.

When walking down the hall, Quinn, Brittany and Santana approached me. "Hey." Said Quinn as we linked arms, me and Brittany linked pinkies and Santana held her hand; it was just something which we had always done.

We walked out of the building when I heard girls whispering about some lads but I wasn't bothered, I had Noah. "Lopez, Fabrey, Pierce, Clearwater. Cheerio practice. NOW!" Sue called.

"Clearwater?" I hear a voice asked, it was a familiar voice, too familiar. It was Jared.

"Jared?" I turned around and looked for the source of the voice. It wasn't hard to miss.

There stood Seth, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul and... Sam. "W-w-what..." I stuttered "what are you guys doing here?" I was really confused, I though they didn't care.

"We came here to find you." Paul said as if it was clear as day.

"Why?" I asked "I thought you didn't care."

They all looked down; Sam had guilt written all over his face. "You thought wrong." Jacob stated.

"We really miss you, please..." I felt so guilty "Seth..." I said stepping forward I pulled him in to a hug "I really miss you too." I whispered.

"Ermmm... Leah this is all very touching but we have practice." Santana stated in her usual cold and sarcastic tone, I sighed. Quinn smiled "We will tell coach something came up, she will let you off; your her best cheerer. Worst case scenario you will get demoted from head cheerleader and put at the bottom of the pyramid." I smiled and thanked her and said by to her and the other girls.

"Oooh, head cheerleader (!)" Said Embry, smirking. I blushed and nodded.

"Wow, is Leah Clearwater blushing?" Quil commented. I rolled my eyes.

"So, Leah, are you going to come back? Back to La Push? Back home?" Seth questioned, his eyed filled with emotion. I choked back tears, I didn't cry often but I hated disappoint Seth, "I c-can't, I have a life here, I-I can't go home; not now."

He looked shocked and hurt "I have to go to practice, erm, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Paul demanded "why not after school?"

"Well, I have a club, then I'm going to a sleepover, so... I see you then?" Seth nodded "if you must you can come to glee and watch, you'd get bored though."

"We will be there."

I turned and walked towards the football pitch. Instead of joining the other cheerleaders on the pitch I walked up and sat on the bleachers; tears spilled out of my eyes, I was never going to let the boys see me cry. Wiping the tears away off my face I watched the people moving on the field, I spotted Noah with the rest of the football team; he looked so hot when he played football.

I remember when I used to play football with Seth, Mum and Dad; it wasn't competitive just entertaining. Those memories brought new floods of tears, I wasn't usually like this but I when I do start showing emotion I find it hard to stop. There was a break called for both teams and they mixed and started to socialise; I looked around for Noah but couldn't see him anywhere, I had no clue where he was until I heard a voice behind me, "Leah, what's happened? Baby?" I turned to look at him, my eyes red from crying "Quinn said that some kids came to see you and that's why you're not at practice, Santana said they were fit..." I sighed, and looked up at him "Yes, erm, my brother and some friends came down from La Push. Sorry" I said taking a deep breath "they want me to go back, I don't want to go." I felt my eyes start stinging. Noah moved forward and pulled me into his arms, leaned into his strong arms and placed my head on his chest, he gently stroked my hair; I felt at home in his arms.

"Re-group," both coaches shouted, Noah looked at me "Come on, I better get in the practice or I'll get my ass kicked off the squad." We laughed and headed towards the pitch.

"Coach, I'm sorry I didn't attend the start of the practice, but some personal issues came up. I'm really sorry." Coach scowled "So you should be. I'm not going to punish you this time as you are good at what you do but if it happens again I won't think twice about demoting you." I smiled "Yes, coach" then I went and joined the rest of the girls. "So let's do the routine from the top now that we have our head cheerio."

We worked through the routines faultlessly to Miss Sylvester's Approval.

After that I went to my last lessons, they passed quite quickly as I had double biology which I kind of enjoyed. After that I went to glee club, the only place that can cheer me up and it did. I walked in, hand in hand with Noah; we sat down and started chatting "So," Santana started "What happened with those dudes earlier?" at this point everyone turned to look at me "well... I kind of invited them to Glee club, just to watch, I needed more time to talk." No-one knew what to say, Kurt spoke first "Are you still coming to my sleepover?" he asked with a worried look on his face I nodded.

We all sat in glee club waiting "So, where are they?" asked Santana "They could be late..." suddenly I heard voices, arguing "or arguing in the hall." I corrected. At that moment seven lads came tumbling into the room, all wearing and cut off jeans and tight tee-shirts of different colours. I smiled up at them "Hey guys, you came." They all smiled "well we had to, I would much rather not be here." Said Paul, I rolled my eyes, "That's not very nice." Said Brittany missing the sarcasm, "He was just joking, Britt." I explained to her.

I looked at the "so... what's been happening at the rez?"

"Not much." answered Jacob, "It's been pretty quiet."

"What about you, I mean after you upped and left without telling anyone where you were going making everyone really worried when you were really here all along?" Paul question looking irritated. I looked down embarrassed, he was right. "Paul" Sam scolded, "what he meant is 'what have you been doing since you got here?" he asked kindly, but I could tell he didn't mean. I took a deep breath, "Well, I made some great friends," I motioned around the room at the glee club "Joined the Glee Club and Cheerleading squad and got a boy friend." I saw Sam's face fall at the last part, not matter what happened between is we would always still have feelings for each other, I knew that he was jealous of Noah, despite the fact that he didn't want to date me he didn't want other people to date me. It was complicated.

"So, where is the lucky guy?" Jared asked teasingly, "He is at football practice with all the other guys." I answered "Oooh, so he's a footballer player?" Embry asked smirking. I just rolled my eyes at the lot of them. "Anyway..." I said deliberately trying to steer away from that topic. "Yea, so Leah when... are..." Quil tried to say but he seemed to shy away from asking, I looked at him quizzically. Sam took a deep breath "so, are you really not coming back?" I sighed, looking at the floor "No" I said in a small voice, this cause uproar, they were all shouting at me, all except Seth how just sat there looking hurt. When they all died down Jacob took the opportunity to talk to me, as my Alpha. "Leah, what do you mean you're not coming back?" I looked up "I can't, I have a life here; friends."

"We're your friends" Quil reasoned,

"We need you Leah." Stated Embry, and I knew he meant it; they needed me for the pack, to help them do patrols and lessen the work load for them. They need me, they don't want me.

"I never fitted in with you guys, I was the only girl, I was always alone."

"You weren't the only girl, there was Emily and Kim and Rachel, Em really misses you, you know. She thinks it was her fault you left." I heard the sadness in his voice and it all clicked, it wasn't me he wanted, it was Emily. "Oh, so the only reason you wanted me back was to make you precious Emily happy?" I asked feeling the anger boil inside of me "No, that's not what I said." He tried to explain, but I had had enough, I got up and left. I knew I was being a bitch but is it too much to ask to feel wanted, that is why I wanted to stay here, Noah made me feel like I belonged, like I was wanted.

I stalked down the corridors, tears streaming down my face, when I saw the lads coming back from football, I tried to get by them as quickly as I could hoping that they wouldn't notice my emotional state. But they did. "Leah" I heard Noah concerned voice behind me, I wanted to stop, turn and run to him but I couldn't so I just kept walking. I heard him murmur something to the guys I could have heard I f I was paying attention and his footsteps get louder. I got out of the football pitch and made my way up to the bleachers, Noah hot on my heels. When I got halfway up I collapsed on a seat, I felt a strong arm wrap around me and I instinctively leaned into his touch.

He rubbed his hand up and down my back, calming me down, I took a deep breath and pulled away to look at him "I don't know what to do, I can't go back to La Push, there are too many ghosts there and I have you and glee now, but I can't hurt Seth and my Mom, I love them too much." He eyes were filled with concern, "Leah, if you really want to stay explain that to your brother and your mom, they will understand. It may take some getting used to but they don't want you to be miserable." I smiled "you're right, I just need to talk to Seth on his own, and explain, before I face the rest of them." He smiled too "Well, how's about I go glee and get him and you two can talk here. This will all work it's self out Leah." I nodded, not sure which part of the sentence I was agreeing to.

When he left I took a couple of second to regain my composure then Seth arrived. I looked at him, he still looked upset, this seemed a whole lot easier when Noah explained it. "Seth... I'm sorry." I said, fresh tears streaming down my cheeks "I don't want to hurt you or mom, but I can't go. I have a normal life here, a good life. My boyfriend, Noah, I have him, and I am not ready to give him up just yet; I don't know what is going to happen in the future but I don't want to ruin it. For once since Sam left me I have felt whole again, he just seems to make all my troubles go away. But I don't want to have to choose between you, 'cause I would always choose you." I explained the way I felt the best I could, but I was never the best with words, I was going to add something when Seth said "I'm happy for you Leah." I was taken aback by this "I am glad that you are finally happy, I understand completely and mom will too. I'm not that happiest that you will be living so far away but I suppose that it doesn't matter. I want you to be happy." I pulled him into a hug. "We better get back to the others." I stated.


	10. the sleepover

**The unusual match**

**Sorry I took so long to write this chapter, I have had things on and I have just been plain lazy, I will try and post my next one without so much of a gap but it will probably be after the 13****th**** of June as I have a maths GSCE then and I will be revising**

As we walked back to the choir room we didn't talk, we shared a few smiles but stayed in silence. We entered the room and I took my usual seat between Noah and Quinn, I looked at the werewolves sat in front of me, not making eye contact with any of them. "So, what is going on?" Paul asked, he has never been someone known for his subtlety, I sighed not answering the question. "She is staying here." Seth answered for me, I smiled at him; I noticed everyone behind me relax but the guys in front of me tense. "I'm sorry, I will really miss you guys but I can't go." I trailed off looking intently at the floor "We understand," Jacob said "We'll miss you too." and I could tell that he meant it.

Moments later Mr Shuester walked in, he looked surprised at the fact that there were 7 unusual guys in the choir room, "These are my friends, Mr Shue; they can stay can't they?" I asked, Mr Shuester nodded "Yep, sure." He said before turning to the club "Okay, our assignment was to a good song for us all to sing, so far we have only heard Rachel's, Leah's, and Puck's."

"We missed Leah singing? Leah sings?" Jared questioned "Not in front of you guys." I said causing them all to laugh. "Mr Shue?" Tina asked in a quiet voice "Could I perform my number?"

"Sure, the stage is yours." She got up and stood in front of everyone, "My song is True Colours." She told us then she started singing

"**You with the sad eyes,**

**Don't be discouraged,**

**Oh I relaise it's hard to take courage,**

**In a world full of people**

**you can loose sight of it all**

**the darkness still inside you makes you feel so small,"**

She had a really beautiful voice and I couldn't see why she always was so nervous before performing, she had such an angelic voice.

"**And I see your true colours shining through,**

**I see your true colours and that's why I love you**

**So don't be..."**

Her performance was cut short as Coach Sylvester stormed in, "L, Q, S, B, outside now, I need to talk to you girls." She said, showing no signs of remorse after interrupting a performance, "NOW!" she screamed as we hesitated, we hurried out of the room. When we were outside she looked at us "Apparently I can't legally have any cheerios on the squad with broken ribs, so we have lost 3 of them in the tumble today; you girls need to figure out a way to change the routine to account for the loss, or you are all off the team." We all exchanged scared looks "We have got this one Coach." I said confidently "Good, no you can go back to singing and dancing around, but don't you dare hurt yourself." And with that she stormed off in the other direction.

**Sue's POV**

Everything is going wrong, the cheerios fell today and now I can't do the routine the same as I had planned. I was outraged, when Figgins said that I couldn't use the injured girls, that it was illegal and that they had to rest. This is not fair I need to do that performance to win at nationals, having a winning cheerleading team is what put McKinley High on the map, but now I have to change it and it could fail. The girls say that they would be able to do it fine but it I still aggravating. This is not fair why can they not reform it is not like they are going to die or anything.

**Jacob's POV**

I wasn't surprised that Leah was going to stay, from the first moment I saw her with them girls I knew that she felt at home here.

I was glad that she wasn't hurt and that she was happy. After she talked her boyfriend he came and said she wanted to talk to Seth. I knew that she would talk to him, explain; I felt sorry for him, he loved Leah and didn't want her to go but he wanted her to be happy. I know that in his ideal world his whole family would be still together and happy, Harry would still be alive and Leah would live in La Push and she would be happy.

When they came back in she sat down between a Mohawk boy and a blonde girl, "So what is happening?" Paul asked bluntly, Leah sighed and didn't answer, Seth answered for her "She is staying here." We all tensed, I knew that it was going to happen but I still didn't want it too. "I'm sorry, I will really miss you guys but I can't go." She said, "We understand," I said "We'll miss you too." She looked at me and smiled.

Then a teacher entered the room, he gave us all weird looks obviously wondering who we were "These are my friends, Mr Shue; they can stay can't they?" Leah asked, the teacher, Mr Shue, nodded "Yep, sure." He said before turning to the rest of the room "Okay, our assignment was to a good song for us all to sing, so far we have only heard Rachel's, Leah's, and Puck's."

"We missed Leah singing? Leah sings?" Jared questioned "Not in front of you guys." Leah said causing them us to laugh. "Mr Shue?" A young Asian girl asked in a quiet voice "Could I perform my number?"

"Sure, the stage is yours." She got up and stood in front of everyone, "my song is True Colours." She told us then she started singing. She was really good, her voice was soft and sweet, she looked really nervous and unsure. Just as she was getting confident in performing in front of 7 strangers, a tall, blonde woman entered the room and rudely interrupted saying "L, Q, S, B, outside now, I need to talk to you girls." Nobody moved "NOW!" she screamed; Leah, the blonde who was sat next to her, a Latino and another blonde got up and moved hastily toward her.

"She seems nice." Quil said sarcastically, the group laughed, "Isn't she." Said a tall boy "Finn by the way." He said, "hey" we all said. The rest of the grouped introduced themselves, her boyfriend was called Puck, or Noah Puckerman, the Asian boy was called Mike, the blonde boy was called Sam (much to Sam Uley Displeasure), the smallest boy was called Kurt, the black girl was Mercedes, the quiet Asian was called Tina and the girls that left were called Santana, Quinn and Brittany; we all introduced ourselves.

The girls came back in, and sat back down. "So, we better go" Embry said "we'll see you tomorrow." Leah nodded and smiled, she hugged all of us before we left. I was really going to miss her.

**Leah's POV**

I was sad to see the boys go, but I knew I would see them again soon. I went and sat back down and Mr Shue carried on with the lesson but I didn't pay attention. 20 minutes later and Coach Sylvester made her second appearance calling Mr Shue out of the class and giving us all time to talk. "So," Santana started "What was with you and that guy?" I looked at her questioningly "What guy?" she rolled her eyes, the tall one who didn't say much, I didn't catch his name. He looked like the oldest one."

"Oh, you mean Sam."

"Oh, the name stealer." Sam (Evans) said

"Yeah"

"So, what has happened between you two and who is Emily?"

"Hmmm, Yeah" Santana raised her eyebrow "We dated for a bit, it ended kinda badly"

"Badly how and who is Emily?" Santana persisted

"Badly as in he fell in love with my second cousin, Emily; it sort of ended when they met..." I trailed off

"What a jerk." Sam said.

"No, I mean he is a nice guy. But, you know... we weren't meant for each other."

"Ok" Santana responded, sensing that I was uncomfortable talking about it.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Noah asked, changing the subject, "Well..." Kurt started and then set off in to a rant about what we could do with no really listening, I smiled at Noah. After a while Mr Shue came back in and he told us that we were going to have to cancel this lesson as he and Coach Sylvester needed to talk to Principal Figgins about health and safety around the school.

We all walked out of the choir room together and decided that we would drive home get our stuff and get to Kurt's earlier than planned. On the drive back to Auntie Elle's I thought about what had happened; I, for the first time, had felt included, truly included. They wanted me around not needed me around. I got there and opened the door with the key Elle gave me this morning, I saw Elle come around the corner from the kitchen. "Hey, how was your day of school?" she asked smiling, she had a bowl with baking in it and she was mixing it absentmindedly as she spoke "I know that your brother and his friends came to visit you today," she stated "I told them where you are, I hope you don't mind..." she trailed off looking at the floor, Elle looked guilty, she probable thought that I would mind. "It is okay, actually, thank you. I really needed to talk to them, we worked it out." She smiled

"I know that, they said that you were staying and they worked it out. Then they went out for food."

I laughed "Yeah, they're always hungry." We shared a look before I said "glee club finish early so I am going to Kurt's now," grabbing my bag "See ya tomorrow." I said hugging her

"Bye" she said as I made my way towards the door, when I opened it I saw a black truck parked outside the house, and inside it was Noah **(A.N. I have just decided that Puck drives a black truck) **I smiled and climbed into the passenger seat waving at Elle.

"Hey," he said as I fastened my seat belt "I thought you maybe wanted a lift." I smiled

"Thanks" I said, I couldn't help but smile.

We didn't talk much on the way to Kurt's house only commenting on the music on the radio. It didn't take long to get to Kurt's, only around 10 minutes. When we got there we were directed to the basement by Carol Hummel (Finn's mother, who had married Kurt's dad last month), there was only Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Finn and Sam. They were all sat down on bean bags chatting; they looked up at us as we came down. Kurt immediately jumped up and took on the role of good host, he took our bag and directed us to our own bean bags. Noah sat next to me and Finn and started a conversation with him and Sam about the football game that is going on next week; I just sat quietly not wanting to interrupt anyone's conversation. Quinn seemed to pick up on my discomfort, "So, Leah, what do you think that we are going to do about the cheerleading routine?" starting our conversation on cheerleading as Kurt and Mercedes continued theirs on fashion.

After about half an hour everyone had arrived and was sat in the basement (which was Kurt's room), at this point Kurt got up and said "Okay, everyone is here, so, boys you can go up to Finn's room and do whatever you guys do up there and us girls will be doing make up in here." All the guys look shocked at getting kicked out, Kurt saw this and quickly added "Or you can stay here, I think Puckerman would look amazing with pink nail varnish" All the girls laughed as the guys made a hasty exit.

"So, Leah; what's happening with you and Puck?" Santana asked

"I...I..." I looked down, blushing.

"Leave the poor girl alone, whatever is happening in her personal is nothing to do with us" Kurt said, taking my hand and inspecting it.

"You are only saying that as you don't want to ask you about Blaine Anderson." Mercedes said smirking, Kurt went bright red, and looked down. He changed topic.

"So, Leah, ever had a manicure before?" he said facing me, I shook my head.

"What?" Tina asked "never?" everyone looked shocked

"No, I have never had time; I always hung around boys and never really did anything I wanted to, just, what they wanted to do. I never had any 'girlie' time" I looked down

"Well that is about to change."

It was amazing we all sat around talking and laughing we had got changed in to our pyjamas and we all had manicures, pedicures and facials. I don't think that I had this much fun since, well, ever. They are all such amazing people and I am lucky to have found them.

At 7 o'clock all the guys came down with pizza, after some dispute we agreed to watch 'How I Met Your Mother' while we ate and then the girls will choose a film then the boys. I wasn't that fussed." We (the girls + Kurt) decided to watch 'The Notebook' and all the guys sat there commenting on how cheesy it was and how much it sucked and Noah kept moaning that they stole his name; I personally found them more entertaining than the movie. After that the boys chose to watch the 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre'. I know that it is girlie but I hate horror movies so I spent most of the film hiding behind Noah as did most of the other girls (Behind different guys, not all behind Noah).

After that they we all decided to stop watching the films and play some drinking games, this was more like what we did in La Push. We played 'Never have I ever', Finn starts "Never have I ever... Played this game before." We all laughed and everyone but Quinn and Mike drunk then it was Sam "Never have I ever... kissed a guy" and then all of the girls and Kurt drank, we all looked at him "So, you and Blaine huh?" Mercedes asked, he just turned red and looked at the floor, and then Tina went "Never have I ever... kissed a girl" at this all the guys, Santana and Brittany all drank. Next it was Kurt's turn but before he could say anything Mercedes interrupted him "Guys, I don't want to ruin the fun but we need to add some emotional ones." We all agreed, then Kurt started "Okay then, never have I ever... Felt that their parents preferred a sibling to you" at that Kurt, Noah, Santana, Sam, Artie and me all drank. "But, you a sibling to you" at that Kurt, Noah, Santana, Sam, Artie and me all drank. "But, you don't have a sibling." Finn said, obviously confused "Well, when you were hanging around with my dad I felt that he wished that you were his son not me."

"What about you?" Quinn said looking at Noah

"My little sister, my mum thinks that she is the best child that she could have and I'm just a failure." He said looking down,

"Same here." Santana "It seems that they can't do anything wrong, and if they do it is our fault and we should have taught them better."

"I know how you feel." I said

"Artie?" Quinn asked

"My parents have to give me attention and 'cause of the chair but I know that they only do that as they have to, I know that they prefer my brother."

"Sam?"

"It's just my dad, he thinks they are better than me and that they will do more with their lives 'cause I'm dyslexic and I'm not star quarterback and these are all important in his eyes."

We all looked down for a second. Then Quinn took her go "Never have I ever... broken the law." Everyone hesitated and then Quinn added "Excluding underage drinking." At that Noah, Rachel, Santana, Mercedes and Mike all drank;

"Stories?" Kurt demanded

"You know mine, fights and theft." Noah said,

"I stole some sweets from Wall-Mart when I was I kid." Mike explained

"Same here, but I felt so guilt I couldn't eat them and when I next when back I took them and put them back on the shelf." Mercedes admitted.

"What about you Berry, you don't even swear, what did you do?" Noah questioned, Rachel looked down,

"Well, I wanted to go to the Lima community centre production of 'Rent' but my dad's said that it was too late and I couldn't go on my own as my car was in the shop so I took my dad's keys and took his car to the show. They were so mad when I got back but they only grounded me for a month so, it was fine." She said

"Wow, Berry, grand theft-auto. I must be rubbing off on you." She smiled.

We stopped playing after that and we turn on a movie, but none of us watched it, we just sat and talked as it buzzed in the background. I learnt a lot about them that night; more than any has ever told about themselves, well voluntary, not including the wolf telepathy. We all drifted asleep in the early hours of the morning, most of us just sat on our sleeping bags and not in them.

I was the first one to wake up that morning; I just lay there listening to the sounds of them quietly snoring and the birds chirping outside. I stayed there for a while until someone else woke up, it was Tina. "Hey, you up?" she asked

"No" I replied sarcastically "I am just very fluently speaking in my sleep." She smiled. We sat and talked for I while, I found that I really liked Tina, she was really interesting and she seemed really genuine. Finally, somebody else woke up, this time it Finn, and he didn't do it quietly, "what? Where am I? Ohhh..." he said loudly in a groggy voice before realising that he was at sleepover, but by then it was too late he had already woke everyone up and they didn't look to pleased about it.

"Shut up dude, do you have to do this every time that you don't wake up in your own room?" at this Finn reddened

"Well, since we are all up, I'll make breakfast. We have muffins, pancakes, croissants, cereal, toast eggs- fried, boiled or scrambles, or grain bars. So, Puck?"

He looked up, looking very tired "I'll just have a coffee, not decaf." He said

"Tina?"

"Herbal tea and a croissant, please."

"Mike?"

"Toast and jam, with a coffee"

"Mercedes?"

"Pancakes please, with a glass of pure orange juice."

"Finn?"

"Cornflakes."

"Santana?"

"Pancakes and coffee."

"Artie?"

"Scrambled eggs on toast and a glass of water."

"Sam?"

"Scrambled eggs on toast and coffee."

"Brittany?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want for breakfast, Britt?"

"I don't know, breakfast is so confusing, I mean, do I want something sweet or something salty?"

"Kurt, just get her a muffin."

"Will do, Santana. Leah"

"Leah?"

"Coffee and a muffin please." I replied, I am a creature of habit and I always had Emily's muffins in La Push. We all went up to the living room we sat down as Kurt went to get breakfast ready. We went Kurt came back in to the room carrying the drinks; we all collected our own (apart from Brittany, who was still confused.) Kurt came back with all our food and we started eating, Noah finished his drink and got up declaring that he is going to grab a shower.

When I finished I went to go downstairs and get changed, as I did I saw Noah leaving the shower room, with only a towel wrapped around waist; I stopped and I couldn't help staring, he smirked at me before walking up to me and pulling me into a kiss before passing me and entering Finn's room. I froze for a second before I regained my composure and continued down stairs.

I dressed in a white tee and a pair of black skinny jeans before pulling my hair back into a pony tail and heading back upstairs.

After everyone was up and dressed we started to leave, Kurt wanted us to do something else together but we all said that we had things that needed to be done; Noah, Santana and Sam had to babysit younger siblings, Mike and Tina had a part time job at Mike's parents' Chinese restaurant which they had to go to, Artie had a family gathering to attend, Rachel had dance class and Britt, well, Britt was doing something, no-one quiet figured out what she was talking about.

We all went separate ways at around noon.

Noah drove me back to Elle's house and gave me a kiss goodbye, at which I turned bright red (what was wrong with me I never blush). I walked to the door and waved to him as he drove off, I opened the door and walked in. As I entered the living room I came face to face with 7 humongous guys, all eating, typical.

"Hey, guys." I said dumping my bag and sitting on the edge of the sofa grabbing a chocolate from the table, and sitting on the love seat next to Seth.

"How was your night?" Elle asked bringing out more chocolate for them to eat.

"Awesome." I replied

"Was your boyfriend there?" Paul mocked

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes."

"So, what you going to do about this cheerleading thing?" Jared asked, completely taking the piss. I rolled my eyes, they laughed.

"Oh my god," Elle exclaimed when she came back in to find the chocolate bowl empty "I know that you said that they had a big appetite but I thought you were exaggerating. Seriously I won't have any food left at the end of the day." We all laughed

"Know you know how Emily felt, constantly having to cook for 16 hungry wolves **(A. Elle know that they are werewolves,)" **they all laughed again.

We just sat like that, talking for at least 2 ½ hours; it was amazing.

I went too go and get the boys some food and drink when Seth followed me into the kitchen.

"Hey, sis." He said as he entered

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was just thinking about this guy are dating."

"Yea, what about him?"

"He, well, you know... after what happened with Sam, I dunno." I smiled

"I be fine, I'm a big girl."

"Okay..." he said but he sounded unconvinced, I rolled my eyes,

"You going on big brother on me?" he just smirked and made his way back into the living room, taking a bag of chocolate bars with him, I grabbed the drinks and followed him.

At about 7 o'clock the guys said they had to go back to Washington. I said goodbye to all of them, not really wanting them to go. Sam pulled me aside just before they left to talk.

"Hey Leah."

"Hey"

"Look I know that what happened between us was my fault but I don't want it to force a wedge between you and Emily, she really misses you and it would mean al lot to her if you could come to the wedding, it would mean a lot to both of us."

I hesitated but I knew what I wanted to do, "I'll be there." He smiled and walked out the door, I followed through the door and walked up to the lads I walked with them to the nearby wood I waved as they walked in, hugging Seth. I heard them phase, and seconds later a saw seven pairs of eyes, wolf eyes, looking at me through the foliage. A single tear fell from my eye as they turned and started running home. I walked back and entered Elle's house where she pulled me into a hug. Then I went to bed thinking about what had happened that day.

Hope to update soon, I plan to have some human drama in the next chapter, followed probably by some supernatural in the chapter after that. I listen to your reviews and try to take into account what you say (even if it takes me a few chapters) so please feel free to give me ideas.

Reviews are like food for me so the more you review the quicker I write

LM XP XD


	11. Beth Corcran

**The Unusual match**

**I have tried to write a lot sooner, sorry for any delays, I have been busy.**

**Leah's POV**

At the next cheerleader practice Coach Sylvester was pleased with what me and the girls had done, she even let us have a five minute break during the 2 hours of practice. During this break we all too the opportunity to have a drink and get our breath back, I stood with Quinn, Santana and Brittany watching the boys train for football, "They are hot. Aren't they?" Santana commented following my gaze, I nodded "Yes, they are." I replied. The girls laughed. "Regroup, NOW!" screamed Sue so we all ran back to her and ran through the routine again.

**2 weeks later**

**Leah's POV**

I was happy, I had got a call from my mom and she told me that they are all coming to Lima to see me, even the Cullens. There were due to arrive tomorrow and luckily it was also due to rain tomorrow, they were going to meet me at Elle's house. I was ecstatic.

I picked up Noah at his house, as his truck was broken; I drove to school as we sang along to the radio, it was 'Fat Bottomed Girls'. We arrived at school and split to go to our different classes. I walked with Mercedes and Kurt to maths class. It was boring, well it was maths class. After that I met up with Santana and headed to Spanish, the day went on much like this, I was only looking forward to glee club at the end of the day.

At the end of the last lesson I started toward the choir room, only stopping to put books in my locker. "Leah," I heard a voice call, I turned to see it was Jacob Ben-Israel. "What do you want Jewfro?" I asked acidly,

"I, and the bloggers that visit my site, merely wanted your opinion on Beth Corcoran." He said waving a camera in my face, I was confused.

"Who is Beth? I don't know a Beth." I said truthfully I had no clue who he was talking about. He looked shocked.

"You really don't know." I shook my head, getting angry, what was I supposed to know "Beth is the daughter of Quinn Fabrey and Noah Puckerman." I froze, trying to process what he just said,

"No, you're lying." I said agitated. He gave me a sympathetic look,

"Afraid not, Here." He said pushing a photo into my hands, I looked down at it; it was of Noah and Quinn with a baby. Their baby. It looked like them; it had Quinn's perfect face and Noah's deep brown eyes and dark locks. A single tear fell from my eyes, leaving a mascara stained smudge along my cheek. I turned on my heel to head towards the car park, "Your Welcome." Jewfro called smugly after me.

On the way to my car, I crashed into Quinn, Brittany and Santana, who were coming from their last lesson. "Hey, what's up?" Quinn asked, looking concerned; all I could see was the crumbled photo in my hand, her smiling face with his, their daughter in her arms. I couldn't stand it, more tears fell and I pushed passed them deliberately not looking back as Brittany called out my name in confusion. Walking through the halls, with Santana, Brittany and Quinn hot on my tail, I saw the guys going to glee club they noticed me crying but I skirted round them and made a quick break for the exit, "Leah, hey, what's up?" Noah shouted after me. My heart broke at his the sound of his voice.

I got to my car and slammed the door before I totally broke down. I saw the glee clubbers watching me from the school. They started towards me. I wanted to drive away but I it wasn't fair on most of them as they hadn't done anything wrong and Brittany looked so hurt and confused and I couldn't just leave without an explanation.

"Hey, what is going on, babe?" Noah asked,

"Why didn't you tell me about Beth?" I asked looking at him then Quinn. They looked down guilty and everyone else stepped backwards, understanding that this didn't include them.

"Look, Leah, I am so sorry, I didn't... I..." Noah tried to explain, he looked away, not making eye contact.

"What?" I asked, getting angry "How can you defend this? You should have told me, I that to find out from Jewfro whilst he was recording for his stupid blog. Do you know how that feels?" they looked down ashamed, "Leah..." Quinn started,

"I don't want to hear it." I said, starting my car. They backed away as I drove out of the car park and drove home.

As soon as I got home I got out of my car, slamming the door and walking towards the house. I heard voices talking in the house; I remembered that they were all coming around today. I open the door and ran upstairs, getting in my room and locking the door. I heard voices and people coming up the stairs.

"Leah?" they all asked

"Go Away!" I shouted, between sobs. I felt a wave of calm cover over me; I knew that jasper was outside.

"Leah, sweetie, open the door." I heard my mum's voice say,

"GO AWAY!" I shouted louder, I looked over to my bedside table and noticed a picture of me and Noah resting there, I picked it up. It was taken on a shopping trip that me and the girls dragged the boys on and mounted in a frame that he bought me. I reached into my pocket pulling out the photo that I had been given by Jacob Ben-Israel. I felt a sob shake through me and threw the framed picture at the door and watching the crystal frame shatter into thousands of pieces. I heard a quite knock on the door and Seth's voice follow it, "Lee, open the door. Please."

I got up ignoring the sharp pain of the glass cutting into my feet. I unlocked the door and went back to sit on the bed. The door was opened and revealed everyone on the other side, they all looked down at the broken frame on the floor and Sam bent down and picked p the photo from the mangled frame. "Isn't this your boyfriend?" he asked, showing everyone the picture. I looked at it and shrugged,

"Not anymore." I said quietly.

"What do you mean, not anymore? What did he do?" Auntie Elle said, hopping over the glass and sitting down on the bed next to me.

"He lied." I said, I handed her the picture, "He has a daughter, with Quinn." I choked out, not managing to hold back tears. There was a collective gasp and I covered my face with my hand. I heard noises and looked up to see Mum, Emily and Kim crossing the river of glass to sit with me. Mum pulled me into a hug.

"Do you want something to eat Leah? I could make you something if you would like." Esme asked nicely, I had always hated Esme and the rest of the Cullen's just as they were vampires, but ever since Seth and Jacob became good friends with them I started to see them for who they really are not what they are. I started to kinda of like all of them, well not Rosalie but she is just a bitch and I'm not the only ones that think that. I nodded and gave her a small smile; she smiled back and went downstairs. The boys, and vamps, smiled and went down too. Elle got up and fetched a dustpan and brush then sweeping up the glass shards. She then got some cleaning fluids to get my blood out of the carpet, I then turned my attention to my feet where most of the cuts have healed but that some had glass stuck in them, I bit my lip and pulled them out and threw them in the bin.

I slowly rose from the bed and headed downstairs with Mum, Kim and Emily. As we walked Emily hung back and talked to me. "Look, Leah, I'm really sorry about everything." She said, she did look genuinely sorry. I smiles at her,

"I know; I'm sorry too. I overreacted, I'm happy for you. Really." I said. She smiled back at me.

As we made our way into the living room and sat down on the settee the doorbell rang, Elle got up and made her way to the door. We heard her open the door and sigh, "I really don't think you should be here." She said sounding annoyed,

"Please, I just really want to talk to her." A voice pleaded. It was Noah. I slowly stood up and walked towards the door, I saw him stood at the door, and he looked really upset. Elle walked back to wait in the living room.

"Go away. I don't want to see you, it's over." At every word that I said, I realised I really didn't want it to be over. What I had with Noah was special, he always treated me right and he was kind and considerate. He looked heartbroken. He took a deep breath, "Leah, please..." he stared "I am so sorry I should have told you, I wanted to tell you, I just knew that you would react and dump me on my sorry ass."

"So you lied and pretended it didn't happen"

"Yes. Look I was going tell you, but every time I wanted to I was too scared that you would hate me so I backed out, look I'm sorry." He meant it all. I shook my head,

"I can't... I... just leave me alone, I will talk to you on Monday at school." I said closing the door.

I waited till I heard his truck pulled out of the drive before sliding down the door and breaking into tears.

I heard footsteps and looked up to see Seth walking towards me; he sat down, not saying anything, he just sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug. I just sat there crying in his arms for ages.

After a while I stood up and make my way into my bedroom, I wiped off all my ruined make-up and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tee-shirt, discarding my cheerleading uniform on my bed. I then made my way down stairs and into the living room. I sat down and joined in the conversation, it was about Sam and Emily's wedding and for the first time I was perfectly fine with the topic. We chatted about the church that they were going to have the ceremony in; it is a small-ish church on the reservation that is pretty and idyllic. They had decided that Kim, Rachel (Black) and Claire would be the bridesmaids and they even asked me to be the maid of honour, which I excepted, and that Jared would be the best man (Paul wasn't too pleased about this). We all were laughing and chatting, the situation with Noah was long forgotten. I always found it so easy to have fun with them. At 5 we had pizza and chips then me Emily, Quill, Jacob, Kim and Bella took Claire and Nessie to the play park at the end of the street.

On Saturday I got up to find that no one in house was up, only Seth and Mum stayed with Elle and the rest all stayed in the hotel down the road. I was up at around 10, and started to make breakfast, after about ten minutes Seth emerged. "Hey, I smell pancakes." He said stretching and sitting at the table, I dishes some on to two plates and picked them up I held one plate above him as he sat there expectantly, "What is the magic word?" I said taunting him,

"Give" he said smirking, I just rolled my eyes and took the plate away,

"All the more for me." I was about to tip them on to my plate when he called out,

"Please." I smiled at him and gave him the plate. Being around the rest of the pack was sometimes like training a group of puppies.

After a while, all of them came by. We all sat around eating the pancakes and chatting. But I was distracted; my eyes kept wandering to a photo. It was taken on one of Kurt's sleepovers; we were all there, me, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Rachel, Finn, Sam, Mike, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Quinn, Noah and eve Blaine, who Kurt was now dating. I remembered the sleepover; it was the first one that Blaine had been to and the first time that I had met him. When Kurt introduces him Mercedes threatened that if he hurt Kurt that she would 'cut him so bad that he wouldn't know which way is up' and he look terrified at the concept but claimed that he would never hurt him. We were all so happy. In the photo I was curled up into Noah's arms, I was so happy. I wasn't going t get emotional, not again, before yesterday the only time all of them, minus Seth, Sam and Leah, had seen me cry was at when my dad died.

At around noon, there was a knock at the door. It was Santana.

"Hey" she said as she entered the living room, I looked at her and then looked away. She knew all that time, she knew about them.

"Look, Leah, I know that you are mad at me 'cause I didn't tell you but I couldn't. It wasn't my secret to tell." I nodded,

"I know." She came and sat next to me and pulled me into a hug, at this point everyone got the hint and left; leaving San and on our own.

"You can't blame him, you know?" she told me, I gave her a look, challenging her

"I can't, he lied to me."

"What would you have done in his situation? How would you have told him?"

"I would have... I would have trusted him and told him."

"Would you? So you're saying that he knows everything about you? You haven't lied or not told him something important." I hesitated, she was right; I hadn't told him about me being a wolf. I had convinced myself that he didn't need to know and that if I didn't phase I would stop being a wolf. I needed to tell him.

"I thought so." She said smiling "You don't have to tell me but you may want to tell him. Maybe you don't want him to find out from someone else, remember how you felt." I smiled at her and blinked away the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"I have to go and talk to Noah." I got up hastily and made for the door she followed me out.

"I am just going out, I need to sort out some stuff" I called into the house before I left the house and got in the car, I drove off in the opposite direction to Santana.

I knew exactly where I was going; I drove quickly thought the neighbourhood till I stopped at a house. Outside it was a post box with a large blue Star of David on it and underneath that it said 'Puckerman'. I got out and walked to the door, I hesitated before knocking. The door was opened by a woman in her late thirties; I recognised that it was Noah Mum, Deborah Puckerman.

"I need to talk to Noah." I said, she nodded and let me in.

"He is up the stairs, second room on the right." She said before walking into a different room. I followed her instructions, walking in front of the door and waiting before knocking. Silence. I waited and then I knocked again. "What do you want?" I heard Noah voice come from behind the door

"It's Leah, I want to talk to you." The door opened slowly and revealed Noah stood on the other side. He was wearing sweat pants and a tight white tee-shirt, he looked tired.

"Can we talk?" I asked, he nodded and gestured for m to come in. I went in and we sat down on his bed. "Leah..." he started but I cut him off "Noah, I'm sorry. I over reacted and I should have let you explain, you..." I paused, feeling tear well up in my eyes, he gently took my hand and I continued "You had every right not to tell me." He sighed

"I should have told you, I'm sorry that I didn't. I just didn't know how to."

I leaned in and kissed him. "I need to tell you something; I want you to listen to me and please don't interrupt. I know you will find it hard to believe but just hear me out and then I will prove it to you." I started, Noah looked confused "what are you talking about? Leah, what's up?" I gave him a serious look

"Okay, I won't interrupt."

I sighed

"Okay, well this is harder to say than I thought. I'm just going to come out and say it, I'm a werewolf."

"What the ..."

"You said that you wouldn't interrupt." I snapped; he held his hands up in defence.

"Okay, you are just going to have to listen to me and I will explain it all. Well, you know that I am from the Quileute tribe." He nodded

"Well, the Quilieutes have a long history in magic, centuries ago the Quilieutes were spirit warriors, they could leave there bodies in spirit form and fight whilst their wives kept their bodies safe. This worked for years, they were small group of people but they kept their land and ways by using their spirit form to defend themselves. When the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki, was in power, someone challenged him Utlapa but the warriors could see each other's thoughts and they made him and outcast but he was a powerful man and he seeked revenge on the chief. One day as Taha Aki left to search for threats to protect the tribe from, Utlapa waited till he was very far away then he also changed into spirit form, at one Taha Aki knew of this and that he had a murderous plan. When he managed to return he found that Utlapa had taken over his body and slit his own throat. Utlapa then took his place as chief, he forbade anyone from going into the spirit world in fear that they would find the real Spirit Chief and help him. Utlapa became a burden on the tribe, he asked for things that no good chief would request and abused his power."

"Whilst Taha Aki wandered in spirit form he came across a wolf, the wolf was very large and beautiful for its kind and Taha Aki had an idea, he asked the wolf to make room for him and the wolf complied; he entered the wolf and as one they returned to the village. The people were sacred and ran calling for the warriors, when they arrived the wolf did not attack but back off slowly. The warriors started to realise that this was not just some animal, that there was a spirit controlling it. Then one of the warriors, Yut, a transformed into spirit form to try and communicate with the wolf. Utlapa, in Taha Aki body, saw this and just as he came back into his body slit Yut's throat. Taha Aki was so enraged by this he jumped back into the wolf, in order to attack Utlapa. But the wolf couldn't take all the human emotion and before the eyes of all the warriors he transformed into a man. After that Taha Aki lead the tribe for many year as neither wolf nor man but both, when he had his sons, they too inherited the gift, he lived much longer than a normal man would as he did not age for many years. It was only till after the death and sacrifice of his third wife which he stopped transforming and so aged like a normal man. Now, us wolves have evolved further to only phase when we are needed and that is when there is a cold one."

He raised his eyebrow

"You could refer to it as a vampire. I'll tell you why if you want."

He nodded looking enchanted.

This is the story that Billy Black, the unofficial tribe leader tells us,"

And I started to recite the story that he told us at the last bonfire **(A.N. Quote from film-eclipse)**

"The Quileute have been a small tribe from the beginning, but we have always had magic in our blood. We were Great Spirit warriors, shape-shifters that transform to the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe. One day, our warriors came across a creature. It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone."

At this point Noah chuckled, trust him to find the innuendo.

I continued "and cold as ice. Our warrior's sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but only fire could completely destroy it. They lived in fear that the cold man was not alone. And they were right. A woman came; she took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed. Taha Aki's third wife could see that he would lose. The third wife was no magical being, with no special powers but one, courage. She sacrificed herself; the third wife's sacrifice distracted the cold woman long enough of Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time our enemies have disappeared. But one remains the cold ones. Our magic awakens when they're near; we feel the treat in our blood." I finished looking to see his reaction, he looked a little confused.

"Okay, I'm sorry but can I ask for proof." I smiled,

"Come with me." I took his hand and brought him down the stairs and out the door. I grabbed a bag from my truck which contained a spare pair of clothes in case I phase accidentally.

I walked with him to the woods.

"What's with the bag?" he asked, I looked at him

"Well, let's think. I'm going to change into a wolf triple my size so I have 2 options."

"Oh." He said understanding.

I stepped back and took a deep breath. I phased. Noah looked like he had seen a ghost. Then I heard something I hadn't thought about.

"Leah?" it was Jacob, of cause wolf telepathy, how could I forget.

"You told him?" I heard Paul's voice comment

"I had to, what if he found by, I dunno seeing my phase, I got so upset at him about this baby situation that it wouldn't be fair not to be completely honest."

"It's okay, just don't go telling everyone, you can tell your friends but make sure you can trust them first, and don't tell them about the Cullens we don't need any more fighting." Sam reasons. I agreed.

I bent my head down and picked up the bag before walking into a denser part of the forest where I was sure that no one could see me and phase back, quickly pulling my clothes on.

I came into sight to see him stood there and gaping at me. I smiled at him, "Do you believe me now?"

He nodded wordlessly. I walked over to him "Are you okay?" he nodded again before walking over to me "That is totally hot." He stated, I smiled before

"You can't tell anyone."

"Won't. Just wondering are all your friends werewolves?" I laughed

"Just the burley guys that wear tight shirts, I'm the only girl. Ever."

"Wow." he said looking impressed, he leaned in and kissed me. We held hand as we walked out into the daylight.

"Hey you know what you said about vampires? Are they as bad as they are portrayed?"

"Yea, kinda, but not as manly. They sparkle in the sun." He laughed at this.

We walked back to his house and stayed in his room, making out.

I loved every moment of it. I left at about 5 to get back to Elle.

"Hey, what have you been doing?" Elle asked waggling her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes,

"Well, me and Noah are no longer fighting." I said with a smile.

"I'm making dinner sweetie." She said whilst walking into the kitchen. "Go sit with the boys in the living room." I followed her instructions and walk through to find that there was no seats to sit in and that everyone was deep in conversation about me.

"Thanks for talking about me, guys." I said, sitting on the arm of the chair,

"You're welcome, Leah." Paul commented sarcastically. I smirked.

We ate and went to bed, I had a lot to think about and I just sat on my bed for what seemed like ages running everything that had happened through my head before going to sleep.

**Puck's POV**

I was pissed off, my truck had broken down and I had to put it in the shop. Luckily, Leah had offered to give me a lift to school. She picked me up and as we drove we sang to the radio. She really did have an amazing voice. I met up with Sam and we walked to Spanish Class, it was one of the classes that I had always attended, I didn't know why but I had always respect Mr. Shue more than any other teacher even before Glee. I also went to maths, it was a rare occasion. I had been going to math class more frequently since I started dating Leah; Quinn says that she is a good influence on me.

I met up with everyone at lunch; I sat next to Leah and pulled her into my arms. I was only really waiting for glee at the end of the day, but that wasn't as god as I had expected. I was walking from last lesson with the guys when I heard it, crying. I came round the corner next to the lockers to see Leah running away from Santana, Quinn and Brittany, tears streaming down her face. Seeing her like that broke my heart. "Leah, hey, what's up?" I called out, but this only made run faster. We followed her out into the parking lot where she got into her car and slammed the door. We all stopped at the far end of the lot before slowly walking towards her. We got to the car "Hey, what is going on, babe?" I asked,

"Why didn't you tell me about Beth?" she questioned looking at me then Quinn. I felt so guilty, I looked at me feet not being able look in her eyes anymore, everyone else stepped, leaving us alone "Look, Leah, I am so sorry, I didn't... I..." I tried to explain, I couldn't believe this, I knew I should have told her, it was all my fault, I looked away refusing to make eye contact.

"What?" she asked, I could hear the anger in her voice "How can you defend this? You should have told me, I that to find out from Jewfro whilst he was recording for his stupid blog. Do you know how that feels?" she was right, everything she said was true. I couldn't defend myself, I looked away, ashamed. "Leah..." Quinn started, looking desperate

"I don't want to hear it." I said, starting my car. We backed away as she drove out of the car park, not wanting to get run over. Everyone dispersed everyone except me, Quinn, Santana and Brittany started gossiping about what had just happened.

I just stood there not knowing what to do, how to make it right. I walked home with everything that had just happened swirling around in my head. I couldn't believe that I had been so stupid not to tell her, I had known that she would have found out about it one day but I never found the courage tell her. I couldn't find the right words or the right time to tell her, I was so stupid. I had always figured that she would react badly and hate me, I had just never thought about what happened if she found out from someone else.

When I arrived home I found Santana stood on my doorstep, "I offered you a lift, Puck; did you know that? Or are you to wrapped up in your own thought s to listen to me?" I looked at her,

"I'm sorry, I just needed to have some time to myself, and I don't know what to do." She looked sympathetic, "come on" she said walking to the house. I opened the door and we walked into my bedroom. She sat down on my bed and looked at me,

"So what are you going to do?" she asked

"I don't know."

"Are you going to do anything? Do you want to?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"How much?"

"Are you really questioning me? I don't believe you, San."

"Don't get angry with me. I just want you to realise how much that she actually means to you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just need your help to make this right."

"Yeah, I know. I also know that you are terrible at making things right on your own, your good at making thing wrong."

"Yeah. I know" I sighed, it was all true, I was terrible at making things right and I always seem to mess things up. Leah is good for me, but I am not good for her.

I laid back on my bed covering my face with my hands; I was never going to get this fixed. Santana sighed, "You will fix this." She stated before getting up f the bed and leaving.

I shut myself in my room until I couldn't take it anymore, I went round to see Leah and told me t leave her alone. My heart broke when I saw looking so upset.

I went home and locked myself back into my room, my mum kept trying to get me out and get me to eat something but I didn't want to see her and I didn't want to do anything. I didn't leave my room all night and I didn't talk to anyone. In the morning, I only left my room to eat and visit the restroom. My mum didn't understand what was going on, she had got used to me without all the mood swings. I just sat there, on my bed, looking at the picture on my bed stand; it was of me and Leah at the mall when the girls had dragged me on a shopping trip.

Sometime in the afternoon I heard a knock on the my door, I figured it would be my mum so I didn't answer assuming that she would go away, then there was another knock

What do you want?" I said, said

"It's Leah, I want to talk to you." I was shocked, I slowly got up and opened the door, Leah was stood on the other side, her eyes were red and she looked distracted.

"Can we talk? She asked

I nodded and gestured her to come in and sit on my bed

"Leah..." I started but she cut me off

"Noah, I'm sorry. I over reacted and I should have let you explain, you..." I could see tears well up in her eyes, I took her hand and squeezed it gently, and "You had every right not to tell me." She said looking down, I felt so guilty.

"I should have told you, I'm sorry I didn't. I just didn't know how." I concluded. She leaned in and kissed me.

"I need to tell you something; I want you to listen to me and please don't interrupt. I know you will find it hard to believe but just hear me out and then I will prove it to you." She told me, I looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about? Leah, what's up?" she looked at me seriously,

"Okay, I won't interrupt."

She sighed,

"Okay, well this is harder to say than I thought. I'm just going to come out and say it, I'm a werewolf."

I froze; did she just say what she thought that she said? Werewolf? She can't be serious.

"What the..." I started but she stopped me,

"You said that you wouldn't interrupt." She barked at me (No pun intended) I held my hands up in defence.

"Okay, you are just going to have to listen to me and I will explain it all. Well, you know that I am from the Quileute tribe." I nodded. She then went on to explain the history of her tribe, it was a thrilling story thought I wasn't quite sure that I believed her, she sounded like she knew the story by heart, she then mentioned 'the cold one' and stopped, I raised my eyebrow.

"You could refer to it as a vampire. I'll tell you why if you want." I nodded, wanting to hear more, and in actual fact, I just needed to know about everything. She started to tell me the story that was told at her last bonfire.

When she finish I felt even more confused than before, I looked at her and asked for proof. She lead me out of the house and into the woods grabbing her bag on the way there. She explained that she would need a new change of clothes as she was going to become a wolf a little but bigger than her so all her own clothes would rip.

She took a deep breath and set the bag down, stepped back and stopped. She looked at me and smiled before. Suddenly, she was gone. In her place was a giant grey-white wolf, it was bigger than usual wolf and more majestic. The story that she had told me started to make more sense; she had said that the animal that Taha Aki had jumped into was larger and more beautiful than normal. I was awe struck; I couldn't believe what I had just saw. The wolf walked towards me, bending down to pick up the bag in her mouth and walking off into the dense forest. Moments later, Leah emerged carrying the bag and wearing different clothes. I knew that I was gaping like an idiot but I couldn't help it.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked, I nodded.

"Are you okay?" she asked, I nodded again. I finally regained my composure and walked over to her,

"That is totally hot." I stated; she smiled at this.

"You can't tell anyone."

"Won't"

As we walked back into the daylight she explained it all to me, that she was the only girl, that all her friends were too, that vampires sparkle - that made me crack up. We walked back to my house and back up to my room. We spent the rest of the time making out on my bed. It was totally hot.

She left at 5 to get home. I walked down to the kitchen to help my mum with dinner, she was very shocked at this but I just smiled and told her that it was my way of apologising for my behaviour earlier.

After I ate I went upstairs and grabbed my phone and text Santana

**Puck—hey me and leah made up**

**Santana—gr8 I knew it, I'll b over l8ter**

**Puck—yup C U then.**

I then put sat down on my bed and started playing Call of Duty. San came over later and we just talked for ages, like we used too. It was fun, just hanging with her.

**Emily's POV**

I was so excited; I was going up to Ohio to see Leah for the first time since she left. Sure, we had talked on the phone and over E-mail but it wasn't the same. All the awkwardness between us was gone, it wasn't like before. It was like she had a new lease of life. I was so happy for her. We had to travel via aeroplane which was a struggle and a half. There were 22 of us (Me, Sam, Jacob, Quill, Embry, Jared, Paul, Seth, Kim, Rachel, Sue, Billy, Claire, Nessie, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Edward, Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper) and trying to get that many people on a plane is mayhem, especially when two of them are small children, and when 7 others act like small children.

We got to Elle's house and she let us inside, Leah and just gone to school and wouldn't be back for a few hours. I helped around the house and went to get shopping with Elle, Kim and Sue.

At 4 we heard the door open and Leah rush in. She rushed straight into her room and slammed the door. We all heard her cry and rushed upstairs. "Leah?" we all asked in worry

"Go away." She screamed, sobbing. We all felt a wave of calm fall over us all and we all knew that it was Jaspers doing.

Sue moved closer towards the door "Leah, sweetie, open the door," she said.

"GO AWAY!" she shouted louder, we heard a smash as something shattered on the door.

Seth moved and knocked on the door "Lee, open the door. Please."

We heard the door lock slowly turn and the door opening, pushing glass out of the way as it moved. We all looked at a pile of broken glass and a mangled piece of metal with a paper stuck in it. Sam bent down and picked up the picture,

"Isn't this your boyfriend?" he said showing everyone the photo. She shrugged and looked down,

"Not anymore." She said quietly

"What do you mean, not anymore? What did he do?" Elle said, hopping over the glass and sitting down on the bed next to her.

"He lied." She whispered and handed her a picture, "He has a daughter, with Quinn." She choked out, crying more. We all gasped. At this point me, sue and Kim hop over to next to her. Sue pulled her into a hug.

After a while we all walked downstairs and I walked with Leah, we talked. I wanted to tell her face to face how sorry I was that she had got hurt by what happened with me and Sam but she said that it was fine and she was happy for me, she looked very sincere.

We managed to make her happy and forget about it. After a couple of hours we all went to bed, only Seth and Sue stayed with Elle and the rest of us went to the hotel in town.

In the next morning we came down at noon after having a lie in, we were a little tired from the flight. We found that Leah and Sue were making pancakes and we all got some, she seemed happier.

Well until a girl came round, Santana, she stared to talk about what happened with this Noah. We all retreated to the kitchen and stayed out of the way. After about 5 minutes we heard Leah call into the house that she had to go and 'sort out some stuff'.

When she came back she was much happier, she told Elle that she was not fighting with Noah anymore and the boys informed me that she had phased to show him and forgiven him for what happened. We all went to bed happy knowing that everything was going to be fine.

**Quinn's POV**

I felt so bad, I didn't know that Leah didn't know what happened. I wanted to help her as I felt so bad but I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to get involved with this as I knew that it was between Leah and Puck and that I would only make things worse. I decided to text him

**Quinn—hey what is going on with Leah? Is she okay?  
Puck—she hates me, and doesn't want to see me,**

**Quinn—you will fix this**

**Puck—will i?**

**Quinn—I believe in you**

**Puck—thanks gtg. c u**

**Quinn—see ya.**

**Sorry it took so long to update.**


End file.
